


as I Follow you

by KeanBlade



Series: Kindling on fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cock, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric, no beta we die like men, not between Madara and Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Every fandom needs a sentinel/guide AU





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This started in Kindling and chapters are there as well as here, a lot of the comments there have been supper helpful and also are what makes this verse even happen so those are very important. If you want to go there here is the info
> 
> I (ch.5), II (ch.9), III (ch.14), IV (ch.17), V (ch.20),  
VI.AI (ch.21)  
VI.BI (ch.22)  
VI.CI (ch.23)  
VI.DI (ch.28), VI.DII (ch.30)  
VI.EI (ch.29), VI.EII (ch.32)

Madara had lived with his sentinel abilities since he was almost too young to remember, he knows he came online on his first battlefield and his father's pride kept him warm though the agony of learning how to use the Sharingan with his senses, kept him warm though the exhausting training to use his senses without zoning, kept him warm while he learned how to block out the input from guides he might meet on the battlefield- from any guide but one he wanted and chose- there weren't many (they were fewer than sentinels) by they could be wildly dangerous to him as long as he remained unbonded and he _had_ to learn the clan techniques to protect him mind and keep them from controlling him. Anyway he was Uchiha and he didn’t need a guide, his clan could function without them- unlike almost any other bloodline- after all the sharingan and its abilities were uniquely gifted at protecting sentinels and keeping them from zoning, how could it not be when ticking the senses what such a large part of what the Uchiha kekkei genkai did?

For a long time that was enough; he was the strongest sentinel his clan had seen since Indra, but his sharingan was strong enough to match it and his chakra was sensitive enough to protect him so the very idea of needing a guide- of being forced to work with someone who would _control_ him- was laughable. And if he had to fend off guides whenever he went into some cities it just demonstrated their greedy, grasping, _entitled_ temperaments and that they wanted control over him but had no mastery over themselves; he wouldn’t _quite_ say that they were lesser but… but he couldn’t make himself respect them (and they way it felt when they tried to pry into his heart, the casual disregard for his mind, the clutching, clinging, sticking invasion of his very self-made it so much harder to bare their presence). There had been less than a dozen guides born into the Uchiha clan _ever_ and even then they hadn’t been very strong; guide ability and the sharingan seemed to be incompatible in a fundamental way but all that meant for Madara was that there was no way he was _ever_ going to take a guide, he didn’t need to and he wouldn’t allow _anyone_ to violate his heart and sense of self like that. Not _ever._

* * *

Tobirama had hidden his nature from everyone accept his brother and Touka for so long that somedays he liked to lie to himself and pretend that he forgot what he was (it was a weak lie, he could never forget, not with the aching hole in his chest and the sight of his chakra spirt fading away) and that he was nothing more than the Ghost that the world saw; the cold, temperamental, intelligent, (heartless, though that was _true_) little brother of Hashirama Senju. The Demon that was only rained in by his kind and loving older brother, the one voice that always argued against peace, the great obstacle to alliances with other clans; never mind that he had offered (three times) to leave the Senju and remove the fear of him from the other clans, it would make it easier for Hashirama to make peace he was sure, but Hashirama had never agreed; had instead forbidden him to speak of it again after the last time (Tobirama had been laying in his room recovering from an injury when Hashirama had come in, quiet and tired from advocating for peace- or at least less indiscriminatory death- to the elders who would never listen and to the other clans who refused to believe that he was genuine; Tobirama had _known_ that he was part of the problem and offered- as he had before- to leave the Senju and give up the name, to allow the other clans to make peace without fearing the Demon, it was one of the only times Tobirama had ever seen his brother furious; so angry that he went cold and still when he _forbidden_ Tobirama to speak of it again, forbid him as his brother, as his elder, and as his clan head. They never spoke of it again though the albino knew that both of them thought of it).

And now they had what his brother had always wanted; peace with the Uchiha and the beginnings of the village, which had quickly led to peace with almost all of the clans in Fire County (after all surely Madara could keep the Demon in check and his friendship with Hashirama was famous so the Senju clan leader wouldn’t choose his brother out of hand, not the Ghost over _Madara_, his oldest and dearest friend) the drop in mortality rates enough to make Hashirama sob; really truly cry the way he never did in public, ugly and aching and hurt. Maybe now Hashirama would take the time to get to know the Uzumaki princess he had almost been betrothed to- the one he still had a picture of hidden in his desk- though he had refused the contract in the end because he couldn’t bring himself to bring children into a world where he would have to bury them before he died; but that was different now, things could be different now. And if there was another guide born to the Senju (unlikely) what happened to Tobirama wouldn’t happen to them in Hashirama’s new world; a world where there were _laws_ to protect and rain in guides and sentinels alike, a world where their father would never have been allowed to spur-break Tobirama, and where guides were not twisted so easily into empty vessels desperate for anything to fill the gaping holes in their souls. (a world where Tobirama’s scars would be from battle and his markings a choice not a necessity, where he would have _chosen _intimacy instead of being broken to it, where he had _hope_ that his loadstone would even feel anything other than loathing for him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-graphic allusions to rape and abuse and, just, not a happy 'verse people.

There were many things that Tobirama had contributed to the plans for the village, but he advocated for more firmly for then changes in the treatments of Sentinels and Guides; He had no idea how Sentinels were trained, but what he had heard led him to believe that it was not an easy experience (Sentinels were not trained, they were forced, forced to zone and then into a bond with a Guide that was easily manipulated, murder suicides were the leading cause of Sentinel death other than zone) and he knew how Guides were trained, after all they had tried to do it to him. Like most Guides an Adjuster was brought in when he was twelve to see to his “training”, it hadn't stuck; within a year his mind and Guide sight had recovered and while his Father had been thrilled at the proof of his son's superiority he was also furious at his inability to mold Tobirama into what he wanted (Tobirama didn't know if his father wanted a perfect soldier that refused to feel anything or a perfect Guide that _craved_ feeling anything, it didn't matter, Tobirama was neither - _<strike>yet</strike>_) so when his youngest living son was fifteen Butsuma called in a specialist. Tobirama’s mind was fractured and broken from that time but he _remembered_; he remembered being chained naked between two posts, the taste of metal and salt in his mouth as it was held open, the faint jingle-_bite _as a spurs dug into his sides (they called spur-breaking for a _reason_ and Tobirama would carry the small scars dug into his sides from rib-cage to knee for the rest of his life), the smell of the sweet drug on the gleaming metal (<strike>blood and _sex_</strike>), and by the time he was dragged limp over the floor to the bed he was insensate and shattered; when the drugs wore off and sense returned the damage wrought on his mind and emotions was too set too deep to be fought off (which was of course the point).

He had woken with Hashirama sitting by his bed, curled up as close as he could be without touching and his face pale; Hashirama had been angry in a way Tobirama hadn't known his brother was capable of (he had always felt a little guilty for the comfort he took in his brother’s anger on his behalf) and it was only Tobirama's whispered assurances that they hadn’t destroyed him completely- hadn't reduced him to the empty grasping _nothing_ of so many Guides- that had kept Hashirama from tearing himself and the clan apart. Because Tobirama had already found his Sentinel- his lodestone- and Father never knew that (even if he had they couldn’t have done much, an established bond- even if only one way- was a powerful thing) so in the deepest parts of himself Tobirama remained whole, or... sane at least. When a year later Butsuma discovered the bond (discovered who was on the other side) he had sworn to _kill_ Tobirama; only Hashirama had gotten there first, killing their father and becoming clan head at seventeen (the clan had turned their eyes away from Butsuma’s death and no questions had ever been asked of how he died); the next day Tobirama had pulled out the plans he had made for his brother’s village, hopes for the next generation he had poured into paper over the years given to his brother with the promise that they _would find a way_, _we will Hashi._ (he offered three times to exile himself for that promise and Hashirama didn’t know how to say that the dream was for _him_, that it was for _Tobirama_ before it was for others.)

* * *

Madara shook hands with Hashirama over a peace treaty when he was twenty-four, wondering a little where the bright shinning boy had gone in the grim tired man he saw now (where the flailing absurd idealist he had _fought_ gone?), then the pale Senju Ghost stepped up behind his brother and Hashirama must have known because his face eased and the bright effervescence spilled out of him all the more brightly for the absence. It was the first time that Madara truly noted the odd relationship between the brothers; when Madara met Hashirama and they had talked about their brothers Hashirama hadn’t talked about his little brother much at all so all he really knew was what he saw when the little boy darted out of the trees to clash swords with Izuna, after that it had only been rumor (even the patrols <strike>spies</strike> had very little to give them about the second Senju) and what little he noted as Izuna fought the Ghost (somehow strangely Madara had never crossed blades, which was _extremely _odd statistically). And everything he heard told him the same thing: Tobirama was Hashirama’s attack dog, collared only by his brother’s mercy and as vacant as the ghost he was called, it was said the Hashirama could call off his brother with nothing but a word and placed his brother behind him for the safety of others, that Tobirama would strike like lightning,-like a bolt form the blue- fast and merciless and that when he looked at his dying enemies after he struck there was nothing but curiosity (“_as if he couldn’t understand why we were dying_”).

Madara wasn’t a fool, he knew better than to believe everything that came to him in rumor, but there was something…. odd about the younger Senju and it dragged Madara’s eyes back to his pale form over and over throughout the entire negotiations for peace and the following laying of plans for the village; Tobirama seemed to be everywhere, appearing in any place at any time and always with a suggestion or idea that would make things easier or solve a problem, but most often at his brother’s shoulder (and Hashirama _always_ relaxed when Tobirama was near him, Izuna- and many others- said he worried that Tobirama would kill someone if he wasn’t around to stop he younger brother; Madara didn’t think that fit, not quite, but what it meant that Hashirama feared for his brother anytime he couldn’t see him Madara didn’t know). Izuna and the other clans feared the Ghost more than any other and they brought their fears to Madara, he was after all the only person that might be able to put down Tobirama if the albino slipped his brother’s leash; it was because of this that Madara was waiting for Hashirama, leaning against the doorframe of their shared office in the Tower (it had been Tobirama’s suggestion that they share power, and his breakdown on duties and responsibilities that they had used successfully for over a year now with only Madara’s suggestion of final power being passed between them with the seasons). He let his head drop back on to the wood, hoping the faint pain would ground him (it didn’t, his hair was too thick to really even feel it) trying to drag his thoughts into some semblance of order; he _needed_ to _stop_ following that fucking scent (but it was _so good_, crisp and sharp, like the air after the first autumn frost) he was in control of his senses, he had been for _years_, he was an Uchiha Sentinel, he was in control, he had never zoned and he never would, he was free (he was). (he never thought about the days he lost on the way back from Wind Country, never thought of the dreams filled with a warm rich voice coaxing him into rest and hands gentle on his face drawing him back to himself)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to date I have three ways they could find out about Tobirama, should I chose the one I think fits best or write all three?

Tobirama forced his hands not to shake as he wrote the last line on the contract for the Nara to treat with the Aburame over the possible use of the venom of a few of their insects; the Nara were quickly becoming the most frustrating clan He had to treat with, their insistence on having exhaustive paperwork for anything and everything meant that the work just piled up with them, working on negotiations for their clan alone had took him nearly a week of sleepless nights before Hashirama put down his foot and sent Tobirama to bed (the albino couldn’t always tell when he was butting up against his limits, one of many _gifts_ from their father) promising to have a word with the Nara and their need for busywork. It hadn’t worked as well as either of them would like and so here Tobirama was, in the garden of the main house in the Senju compound surrounded by greenery and water features in an attempt to deaden the stress of the large village, while rewriting the contract for the third time and trying to ignore the shaking of his hands from the overwhelming presence of the village.

“Brother?” Hashirama’s soft voice startled him out of his work and his head jerked up, ignoring the brilliant shifting light at the edge of his vision from his broken Guide sight, “Hashi” he rasped and his older brother winced, dropping down to sit with him in the small pavilion at the center of the garden. “Are the Nara still giving you trouble?” he asked softly looking over the paperwork (he wasn’t touching Tobirama anywhere, he was always careful after the breaking to keep an eye on Tobirama’s body language, the albino both loved and hated it), Tobirama snorted “It’s the Nara,” he said whispered, hating how his voice gave him away “they always give me trouble. Brother, you know that the only reason they do this is because they know I’m taking care of it for you even if I don’t have an official role in the village; they want to keep me busy and that’s why they do this. Brother they _still_ don’t trust me, it would be-“ Hashirama snarled and stood in a whirl of robes and long hair, turning away from his broken eyed brother. “_NO_, _Tobi_, no.” he sighed, anger rushing out of his tall frame all at once “we’ve been over this, I will not allow you to be driven from this village, we will find a way to allay their fears.” Tobirama’s look was tired and he had set down the brush and ink, hands shaking too hard to hold it “Madara went too you last night about me. Don’t look like that, all things considered it would be stranger if I _didn’t_ know, but Hashi, even helping you create a system to share power hasn’t helped, it’s been a _year_ brother. How long do we wait?”

* * *

Hashirama swallowed, Tobirama wasn’t wrong, but it had only been a year and he _had_ to believe that he would find a way to heal his brother, to _fix_ what their father had broken (he had long since killed the “specialist” that their father had brought in, Tobirama knew though he had never asked) better than the stop gap they used now; it hurt to know he couldn’t do _anything_ to help, not more than he and the clan already did. Protect, shield, hide, try to insure that there was a buffer between the younger Senju heir and the clans that feared him even if the Senju feared him too, but… they could only do so much, and it _hurt_ Tobirama so much to hear what was said about him (thought about him, felt about him), he could hear the whispers, sense their chakra recoil from him, and his guide gifts- always overwhelmingly powerful to match his sensing – showed it even more clearly when they weren’t trying to tear him apart.

If only Hashirama could make them _see_ what he saw, that the broken place where there should have been a connection between his emotions and his face was not proof of lack but of _damage_; Tobirama _felt_, more strongly than anyone Hashirama knew, but often the only way to know was to watch his hands (they had bound Tobirama’s hands in cuffs and chain around every finger- wouldn’t do to let him use jutsu- so they had never forced that connection broken). “Do you have an idea little brother?” he asked with a sigh as he sat down again, pleased when Tobirama leaned into him with a sigh, carefully and slowly wrapping an arm around narrow shoulders “I do, the Uzumaki princess, yes that one Hashi, I have written to her again and asked if she would consider a marriage alliance again even after it was called off so abruptly, they were… not pleased to have had that happen but Mito-hime has agreed to come and see Konoha and decide. She is a powerful kunoichi and the clans will, I’m sure, ensure that she is on their side; like with Madara if they think there are people who can- and will- control me they may feel safer.”

* * *

Madara rubbed at the bridge of his nose, he had had a headache for over a week now, the strength of the scents of the preparations for the celebration in honor of the Uzumaki princess pressing down on him constantly (it made his ears ring and his eyes sting and he should _be better than this_) in the days lead in up till now, and standing here waiting for Hashirama to get his ass in gear and arrive was not helping his temper. As if summoned by his thoughts Hashirama appeared at the end of the roads, his brother a silent armor-less shadow behind him and- oh, Madara had never seen the younger man without it (none of them were wearing armor, wrong optics really) but he was… much slimmer than Madara had anticipated, willowy and narrow hipped, graceful in a way the Uchiha hadn’t expected, it made him look totally different even with the ever present faceguard and fur still intact. Hashi stepped up next to him, giving Madara a nervous smile and shifting from foot to foot in anticipation, Madara knew the Uzumaki and Hashirama had met when they were younger- though he had no idea why the match had been called off, except, Butsuma had died around then hadn’t he?- but he hadn’t realized that Hashirama was this attached to her; Tobirama shifted leaning forward a little to bumb his shoulder against his older brother’s and Madara- it felt like a little cool breeze suddenly kicked up, flavored with dark bitter vanilla and river mint and clear water and Madara felt his muscles unwind all at once, head ache easing and the ringing in his ears going quiet, at the same time Hashirama took a deep breath and straightened up, a smile lightening his face as the sensation/smell/silence faded and the Uzumaki came in view.

Mito-hime was a graceful, elegant women with blood red hair and a feline smile, Madara liked her immediately (he always liked women that remind him of his mother’s strength) and Hashirama visibly brightened when he saw her, delighted and vibrating until Tobirama gave him a gentle push to dart forward and kiss her hand, she smiled down at him with real affection and something inside Madara twisted; he wanted what they could have together- that easy familiar warmth- but he knew he would never seek it out, never find it with the power of his senses pushing at him every moment. Hashirama was coming to them all but glowing with pleasure “- and this is Madara Uchiha who co-founded the village with me” Madara nodded to her and her eyes glittered with mirth “and you know my little brother, Tobirama” she looked at Tobirama and her eyes widened for a moment, head tipping thoughtfully before she held out her hand. Tobirama’s eyes shifted, it almost looked like surprise for all that it didn’t show on his face, and took her hand gently bending over it a little; Mito-hime’s face tightened and she touched on pale cheek as the younger Senju stood “It has been too long Tobirama, I see much has changed for you” she said, voice soft. To anyone not standing close, to anyone not a Sentinel, it would probably seem a reference to the village but Madara… Madara saw Tobirama’s hand _shake _where it held hers.


	4. IV

Tobirama was grateful to Mito-hime, her agreeing to even consider the marriage again after Hashirama had sent the letter breaking off the engagement was nothing short of astonishing and- he hoped- indicative of a fondness for Hashirama; in the days after Father’s death the clan had been a mess, not infighting but there was so much that had to be reformed quickly and Tobirama had been… unwell at the time, the threat to his Sentinel eating at his mind was exacerbated by the blow his Father had got in on him before Hashirama got involved and the combination had left him a mess. Hashirama had felt as though he had to focus on his little brother, and he couldn’t bring himself to have children (_“Why did you call it off? I know you like her” “I…. I- how can I bring children into this world? It was bad enough with child hunters but, Tobira, what if one is born a Guide? You know I don’t care but other people…. And Itama was one even if he never quite went on line, it’s in our blood” “Hashi” “No, I won’t have any more family until I can bring them into a better world”_) so somewhere in there the betrothal had been called off- Hashirama had hated doing it Tobirama knew- and done so with little enough fineness that he had worried the bridge might have been burned completely.

But here was Mito-hime, smiling at brother and making Hashirama glow in a way that Tobirama hadn’t seen in a long time; and she looked at him- and, well. when Tobirama had met her he had been online and adjusted but not spur-broken yet, so he had known that she was a low level Sentinel- two or three senses at most not, but not all five-, not strong enough to need a Guide; but she was also, like him, a _sensor_, and that meant that like him she could see the chakra spirits that accompanied all Sentinels and Guides. Her clever faced Bengal fox always amused him and pulled his own spirit out to play unconcerned about the old faded scars around the snow leopards ankles from the failed adjustment, and even now he could see the fox watching the leopard though he refused to look at his own soul (he knew what it looked like, spur-breaking wasn’t kind and the seals on his face only did so much to keep him stable, his spirit was fading and broken and held together for his brother and the village <strike>Madara</strike> <strike>if brother had a family Tobirama could die and it would be ok</strike>). Mito-hime’s hands and voice were gentle, the Uzumaki had always had a different view on Guides and Sentinels than the mainland, and she smiled at him like she _cared_ (he hoped she cared for Hashirama still, he was so tired…), like she trusted him; and maybe she wouldn’t work for his plan, not if she was going to be so kind to him but if it made Hashi happy (and it _did_) he didn’t care.

* * *

Mito could hardly _breath_ as she looked at her future brother-in-law (she had made her decision years ago, she had been hurt at first, she had thought that like her Hashirama was a little excited, but when she heard that the clan head had died suddenly under circumstances she had unbent some, enough to listen for news and _think_), as she looked at the way that even though Hashirama was so _clearly_ pleased to see her (and wasn’t that a nice ego boost) he always left a sliver of his attention on his little brother, always kept a space for Tobirama open next to him; and go the younger Senju needed it, he was so….. she had no idea what had happened but she _knew_ that it must be part of why Hashirama had never tried to reestablish contact, if it was bad enough for them to ink seals of connection and stabilization and gathering on his _face_ then it was bad enough for her to forgive Hashirama for not contacting her sooner. Those seals, who had created them? They were clever but haphazard a bit, the product of a desperate and brilliant mind and a chakra powerhouse; though- her eye flicked between the two brother- perhaps she had answered her own question.

A shifting movement brought her attention down to her feet where her fox was sadly looking at Tobirama’s leopard- even looking at it hurt to her shame- who was, huh, who was watching the large tiger that was sitting calmly next too the Uchiha clan head, interesting. Perhaps it was just that he was a powerful Sentinel, all five senses and _strong_ too, very strong to have such a large spirit- though that was only an old wife’s tale- probably the strongest she had ever seen and, unless Mito missed her mark, completely unaware of what Tobirama was; after all she couldn’t imagine the tiger ignoring Tobirama if it knew not with the way the leopard was lying on the ground watching the tiger with what could only be called exhausted longing, which begged the question of why they were hiding it, (if not intentionally than at least by omission)? Probably it was because of Tobirama’s reputation, even the Uzumaki had heard of the Ghost, to let people know that he was also the strongest Guide Mito had ever met? It wouldn’t go over well, not with the way she could already see people watching Tobirama like he was a barely controlled wild animal (but not the Uchiha, huh). “Brother, perhaps Mito-hime would like to be taken to her accommodations to rest? And then see the village if she wishes, I know you wish to show it off.” Tobirama’s dry voice made her laugh as he interrupted his brother telling her uncle Hitoshi about the village and all it’s clans, “Oh!” he said spinning back to her (his hand brushed over Tobirama’s arm and the younger Senju relaxed) eyes bright and excited (had he been trying to give her time with Tobirama?) “Would you like that Mito-hime?” she couldn’t stop her smile as she responded, “Call me Mito Hashirama, we’re old friends after all.”

* * *

Madara shivered at the feel of the air moving across his hypersensitive skin, everything was too much (it was happening more and more), his ears were ringing again, the smells of the food and people were overwhelming, his eyes ached and everything felt like it had been turned up far too high, fuck; he hadn’t lost this much control over his senses since he was very young and he couldn’t seem to get head of it, the only time he had had a second to breath was earlier as they waited for Mito-hime and he wasn’t even sure what had caused that, must have been a change in the wind but he just _wanted_ it too happen again (he just needed a moment, just one second to breath and get ahead of his senses, just a chance to implement his training, just _one_ second, he couldn’t zone, _he couldn’t_). Soft movement (to quiet for even the best shinobi to hear, not to quiet for Madara) near him dragged his attention back to the world as Tobirama stepped into sight near him, the Ghost was watching him with his normal blankness but- huh, his heart rate was rapid and uneven, his breath a little shaky and his _hands_\- there was little things that gave away some signs of emotion, why was he hiding? _How _was he hiding so well? Madara tipped his head, Tobirama hesitated for a moment (it was in his breath, not at all visible anywhere else) before slipping through people and light to stand near Madara (but not to close, was he- was he aware of his reputation? Stupid question, of course he was. but what did that mean?) watching him with distant red eyes.

“You should be proud, this is your dream” Tobirama murmured in his rich voice, Madara ticked his head to the side, “It’s not yours?” he asked and then winced, he hadn’t meant that to sound quite so aggressive and the Ghost seemed to shrink a bit (small change in scent and heartbeat, a faint dimming of the eyes) “I have not had dreams for many years Uchiha-sama, I have entrusted them to my brother. So in that it is mine as well” Madara frowned, thoroughly distracted from his discomfort now, what did that even mean? That he had entrusted his brother with his dreams, what a strange way… it seemed like that meant he _used_ to have them and still wanted them but- “Uchiha-sama, are you well? your senses are giving you trouble are they not?” Madara blinked at the other man, startled to be pulled from his musings. He shifted uncomfortably as the words penetrated, “I, I suppose that my status as a Sentinel is well known” he muttered; Tobirama sent him an unimpressed look and he grimaced “If you’re trying to hide it you don’t do it well” the albino said dryly (….what? he had a sense of humor? What?) “not that you should, this should be a place no Sentinel or Guide feels they have too, I suppose if I have a dream that is it.” Madara looked at that sharp pale face, glowing in the celebration light; still and cold as it ever was but… Tobirama nodded at him a little and vanished into the crowed. Madara frowned after him, that had been… odd. (the calm relief of his senses settling down, of the encroaching zone fading, went all but unnoted in his confusion – Madara didn’t note the timing as he should have)


	5. V

Tobirama sighed, scratching his fingers through long dark hair; he could have told Madara he needed to find a Guide to work with and though he understood why the man might refuse to do that- he wasn’t unaware of how most Guides would react when faced with a Sentinel of Madara’s strength- but with his power it was _not_ a good idea to go without a Guide for so long even with the Uchiha stabilization techniques. He looked down at the slack face of- of his Sentinel and sighed again threading a slightly stronger _presence_ down into the Uchiha; he was resisting, normally Tobirama could prevent a zone without doing more than flaring his presence or being close enough to center Madara’s senses, the only one he really remembered was when they were both young and Tobirama found a zoned Madara on the borders and had to pull him out over two days- he thought that that was triggered by a strong Guide trying to pull him in (Tobirama may or may not have killed that Guide)- but other than that he had always been enough just by being near (it was one of the only things where he _was _enough, he had clung to that and if it wasn’t true anymore…).

Madara stirred a little, forehead creasing as a little cognizance returned. Tobirama licked his lips, he was fairly sure that Madara had zoned on hearing which meant that now that he was coming out of it a little Tobirama _needed_ to talk to him but, but what if he recognized Tobirama’s voice? He _knew_ how Madara felt about Guides and though he didn’t blame the other man he wouldn’t be able to bare it if Madara refused to be in the same room as him, if Madara was disgusted by him. But, well, what needed to happen was what it was; maybe he could hum? Madara had never heard him do that before and he probably never would so it might work. He dug through his mind, looking for a song that might work, choosing a deep rolling song he had heard in lightning country years ago, it was soothing and resonant so it should work and- ah, there, Madara’s brow wrinkled and he twitched a little surfacing from the zone; any minute now Tobirama needed to leave so that Madara never knew how close he had cut it, so that he never had reason to look for the Guide that lead him out of a catastrophic zone.

* * *

Izuna shot to his feet when his brother stumbled into the house swaying like a sailor new off the sea and with a punch drunk look on his face, “Brother?” he asked darting forward to help only to have Madara his and yank his arm away and Izuna swore; moving ahead to open the Null room at the center of the house. It wasn’t a large room though it was comfortable with a large bed at the center and a thick darkly tinted skylight above, there was a small low desk that could be used as a table for two people and the walls were swathed in heavy dark fabric embroidered faintly with a long swirling maze (to give the eyes something to follow); leading Madara in was always a bit unsettling- it was dead quiet in the room to his ears- and he ushered his brother to the bed, helping him out of his robes carefully and speaking as quiet as he could “this can’t go on brother, you _need_ a Guide” Madara winced and pulled away, forcing his limbs to work as he shoved his clothing off and crawled up the bed. “I _will not _ be controlled Izuna, we’ve talked about this.”

Izuna grit his teeth and followed his brother, crouching by the bed (not too close) “This is the third time this year. Eventually you’re not going to be able to come out of it on your own and we will lose you too a zone. Madara _I’ve seen you wincing_, I know your senses bother you, find a Guide _now_, while you can still choose.” Madara turned away and pressed his face to the sleek silk blanket; Izuna looked at him but… Madara hadn’t refused this time, which was more than he had had to work with before, maybe they could still save him. Izuna _couldn’t _lose his brother, not to this, not even if it meant letting someone else into their lives. “_Please_” he whispered as he stood and walked to the door, activating the Null seals with a brush of fingers as he passed.

* * *

Madara breathed out slowly as his little brother’s chakra filled the room for a moment before fading as the seals swallowed all stimuli (he had never told anyone how unnerving he found it to have all outside noise and scent just _vanish_) and left him in a perfect box of emptiness. Already he could feel his body relaxing as the pain of overtaxed senses retreated and that was worth baring the strangeness of it, after all, if he got to wary he could still defuse his chakra for the sensing ability to see anyone coming; for now he would trust his brother to watch his back. He shivered as Izuna’s words rose up in his mind, he… knew that Izuna was right; his senses had been flaring out of control and taking a lot more work to control as time went on and he was not unaware of the consequences if he didn’t get them under control but, but even the _idea_ of a Guide made his skin crawl. There were a few in the village but Madara and the Uchiha as a whole had made it _very_ clear what would happen if they tried to pull him; even so he had felt a few of the tug at him (grasping and empty and desperate) and the idea of letting one of them bond him was…. he shuddered. He couldn’t do that, he _wouldn’t_.

(there was a tiny part of him, long ignored and pushed down, that _longed_, that whispered of the perfect person, of _vanillarivermintsweetwatersage,_ of a rolling song he didn’t know, of hands in his hair with just the right touch, of clever red eyes and a _presence_ coaxing him back (not pulling, never pulling). And sometimes he dreamt of strange things, of a snowy leopard that was thin and fading watching him- always watching- or keeping watch over a large white tiger; sometimes he dreamt of shaking hands on his skin and seeing a pale face change with emotion, sometimes he dreamt but he never remembered on waking)


	6. VI.AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main timeline

Tobirama was annoyed, he was just about done with this whole thing really; they had been negotiating with the Lady Xoroth for hours now and hadn’t gotten anywhere, it was _very_ clear that her clan had no intention of joining the village (they were small, the only reason that they had even tried was that the Lady’s sister was a favorite consort of the Daimyo and they felt they had too) and was prolonging thing simply because she could; or, more worryingly, she had a reason and they didn’t know it. It was making Tobirama twitchy and his brother on edge, Madara was watching the Lady and her entourage closely and if Tobirama had a guess the Sentinel probably had his senses turned up as high as he safely could; after all she herself was a Sentinel and was accompanied by not one but _two_ Guides tied to her (it made Tobirama feel a little sick to feel them, more than one Guide should never be bound to one Sentinel) and another three lower rank Sentinels, but it was the Guides- both strong, though not as strong as him- that worried him.

Hashirama shifted, at the end of even _his_ rope “Is there a reason to continue this my Lady? You have no wish to join us so I cannot imagine what you gain from it.” he asked, frustration leaking into his voice. She smiled, slow and dark, satisfaction written in her chakra and Tobirama sent his senses out, searching for any trace of foreign shinobi in the village; there was nothing, no one but the people in the room “Well” she purred “you see, this village is rather problematic for the rest of us. The Daimyo _likes_ you, and he likes your idea, which mean that he might turn his attention away from us and, well, we just can’t let that happen” everyone in the room stiffened but it was too late, the Guides behind her stepped forward and shaped a jutsu Tobirama had never seen _presence_ flooding out of them and swamping the room, freezing everyone in place “I’m sure you understand.”

* * *

Hashirama felt the Guide power spill out of the women at the Lady’s back and he didn’t even have time to swear; he was no Guide or Sentinel, he had no way of fighting this and Mito wasn’t with him, normally his will and strength of personality was strong enough to through off Guide thrall when had needed to in the past but _this _time they had clearly come prepared (and Madara around the corner from him was visibly fighting the pull- he needed a fucking Guide, if only…- so there was no help there, but- but these people were no match for Tobirama.

He could still talk, good “Little brother” he grit out, the Lady blinked, surprised that he was resisting this much “if you wouldn’t mind.” And out of the corner of his eye he saw Tobirama raise one finger where he stood at Hashirama’s shoulder.

* * *

Madara had been off balance since the moment that he had seen the Guides next to the Lady Xoroth, something about it making his skin itch but he hadn’t thought- well, he hadn’t thought this and now he was too long without a Guide to do much more than fight the thrall from Pulling him to them as the Guides threw their power out (he _hated_ Guide thrall even if it had never been used on him directly before now), frozen as surely as everyone else. Except “Little brother” Hashirama’s voice was tight and strangled “if you wouldn’t mind” and Madara’s eyes flicked to Tobirama just as the albino raised one finger and- (_like the deep notes of a bass drop, like going under in a sea of stars, like the feel of undertow and the moon seen through water) _ -power washed out of Tobirama, **_Presence_ **like Madara had never felt before, deep and thrumming and pouring out of him like water released from a dam. It swirled, eddying and lapping around him but leaving his Self untouched, there was no Pull, no tug, no thrall, nothing but a gentle sensation of water lapping at his skin; nothing for him, nothing for Izuna or Hashirama or any of the clan heads sitting with them, but the Guides and the Lady-

The Guides’ eyes went huge as Tobirama’s **_Presence_** reached them, washing over them, sucking at them, dragging them down; one woman fell to her knees, gasping, the other swayed on the spot eye’s rolling back in her head, caught in Tobirama’s overwhelming power. The Lady Xoroth’s eyes had gone greedy, large and avarice filled as she looked at Tobirama “_Guide”_ she breathed, “_unbonded Guide_” the _want_ in her voice made Madara’s stomach roll (**<strike>mine</strike>**) but Tobirama only looked at her with his blank eyes and raised another finger. Power washed out again- (_stars filling the sea, light and shadow, obsidian liquid_) -and he felt it take hold of the women, of the guards behind her, of her _entire_ entourage; and they stood as one, jerky and stuttering and- sweet god above, Tobirama was _controlling them_, not with thrall, with nothing more than the power of his **_Presence_** he was puppeting them. “Brother” the Guide (_Guide)_ murmured and Hashirama sighed a little, reaching up to cover the hand that Tobirama had put on his shoulder (Madara he one moment to glimpse white knuckled fingers before they were covered) “Send them away if you wouldn’t mind Tobirama” a breath and the visitors spun, walking out of the room in that jerky broken way leaving dead quiet and a distant eyed Tobirama.

The silence held the room, all of them could still feel Tobirama’s **_Presence_** as it forced the enemy clan from the village and Madara reached out with his senses- Sentinel and chakra- following them as they were marched out of the gates and the shinobi there flared to attention. “It is done, they will not return today, they were not expecting us to be able to fight the thrall.” Tobirama said, his cool voice loud in the too quiet room. Hashirama patted his hand gently “Thank you little brother” he said, sounding tired and worried, “I suppose that if we have made enemies-“ “What about Tobirama!? Why was his Guide status hidden from us!?” he was interrupted by a wild eyed Sarutobi clan head; Madara blinked at him confused, Tobirama had no more tried to thrall him than he had any other shinobi in the room, what was the man on about? “Are you telling me that we now require all Guides and Sentinels to register with the tower? To identify themselves?” asked Hashirama in a dangerous voice, the Sarutobi didn’t hear the warning “Not Sentinels, just Guides, maybe just Guides like the Ghost” Madara winced when he saw Tobirama forearm flex, Hashirama’s shoulder must hurt given how tight he was holding it “he is a danger to all of us!” and that was- what the _hell_? Madara’s head whipped around too shocked to do anything but stare, _what the **hell**?!_ Unfortunately that was all that was needed for other voices to raise, all wanting some sort of insurance that Tobirama, the _Ghost_, wouldn’t hurt them, or thrall them, or- Madara lost track, to angry to follow the _stupid_ arguments.

“Enough.” Tobirama’s voice cut through the noise, calm and cold as always- except, was, was it shaking? Just a little?- “I may not be Adjusted but I am spur-broke, I should think that enough.” And he tugged his hand from his brother and was gone. Hashirama stood and stared after his brother and one of the Yamanaka, an Elder of the clan made a strangled noise; Hashirama turned to them and Madara was suddenly aware of the sheer _power_ his old friend held; he was _furious_, his face a white mask of anger as he turned to the collected clan heads, and the wood all around them flex and warped with his fury “_How dare you_” he hissed “_How **dare **you”_ there was something mad and burning in his anger as he looked at them “If it were not for my brother’s disapproval you would be banished from this place _Sarutobi_. He has done more for this place than any other, _including_ myself and Madara, and you **dare-?**” his voice dried up and he snarled, taking a step toward the clan head the wood of the table parting in front of him “My _brother_ has **never** used his power on another the way you imply, he-“ another snarl and the Senju clan head spun and stormed from the room, walls and doors flexing away as he walked. Behind him it was quiet for a moment until the Yamanaka Elder stood and staggered to a waste bin, throwing up and shaking “If he is a danger-“ started the Nara head slowly and the Yamanaka stood “_No_” she rasped spiting and them whipping her mouth as she stood and faced them. “If he is- if he is-“ she swallowed convulsively “if he is _spur-broke_ and yet has never- no. he is no danger to us. If anything it’s the opposite- if he- _oh god_-“ she covered her face with her hands “we are so _lucky_ that he is who he is, to be- to be what he is and not _so. much. worse. _We _owe_ him- we- Sweet gods preserve us.” And she sank to the floor weeping.


	7. VI.BI (Miray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second way they could have found out, for Miray, also, Dark. take care of yourself, if anything in this verse has walked the edge of ok for you skip this chapter, it's not graphic just dark

Tobirama wasn’t sure what he had done to make Izuna so angry, one minuet they were discussing (arguing, there were Uchiha involved) the protections and rules for Guides and Sentinels and then Izuna was _furious_ at him and Tobirama didn’t even know what he had _said_. “-the fuck do you even have a say in this!? you don’t matter here?!” and, oh, oh that… hurt. he hadn’t realized that- his eyes flicked to Madara who was watching his brother as Izuna shouted at Tobirama and. oh. He turned back to Izuna (his hands were shaking again) “Izuna, I know what it feels like to-“ Izuna made a sound of fury and lunged to his feet and- ah. Stupid. His eyes were red and black (he hadn’t thought that he would be attacked… here he…. should… have… reali- _chained naked between two posts, taste of metal and salt in his mouth, his jaw aching, the faint jingle-bite as a spur dug into him, the smell of the sweet drug on the gleaming metal, blood and sex, jingle, jingle, jingle, **jingle )**_

* * *

Izuna didn’t quite know why he was so _mad_, but it was just- just that Madara was only just out of the Null room and was _still_ refusing to think about finding a Guide and Izuna was going to _loose_ his brother to a zone; so when they were talking about Guides and Sentinels in the village with the Senju brothers and one of the Yamanaka Elders who worked with Guides ( the Yamanaka had a couple- they seemed to be like the Uchiha except with Guides instead of Sentinels) and Tobirama- cold bastard- started injecting opinions about how things should be run, about stuff he had _no_ knowledge of, when he said that the adjustment and training of Guides should be outlawed (if they weren’t trained how much worse would they be? How much more likely to try and Pull his brother and bond him against his will?) Izuna lost his temper. Just, he was _so angry_, how dare- how _dare_\- and he didn’t even feel his sharingan activate, his _Mangekyō_ Sharingan, until he was looking into surprised red eyes and for one second Izuna could feel the Tsukuyomi take hold (_jingle_) before the albino crumpled to the floor.

Madara and Hashirama shot to their feet, Hashirama dropping immediately to his brother’s side and checking his vitals “Izuna-“ his brother said, horror in his voice; Hashirama turned on him, his face horrible in anger and fear “_What did you do?!_” he hissed. Izuna stepped back “I-“ (his eyes ached, and his vision was blurry) “I- he was-“ “**Izuna**” said Madara and Izuna swallowed “Tsukuyomi” he whispered. Madara looked at him with horror in his eyes and “_Tsukuyomi_?! Izuna, _why?!_” but Hashirama, Hashirama had realized what Tsukuyomi was and with a sound of deep agony he lunged at Izuna; Madara threw himself between them, catching Hashirama around the waist “_Hashi!_” but the fury was fading from the Senju’s eyes, turning to despair “You have killed him” he whispered in a voice like a tree cracking “you have killed my brother in every way that matters”

* * *

Madara couldn’t remember _ever _being so disappointed in his brother but, to use the _Tsukuyomi_ on _Tobirama-_ god Izuna, how could you? And the way Hashirama’s voice broke… the other man shook Madara’s hold off. Dropping next to his brother again he carefully laid his hands on Tobirama’s face, fingers just brushing against the red slashes tattooed there; he took a shaking breath and Madara felt him begin to slide chakra into the – holly shit those, those were _seals_, why did he-? the seals lit up with a dull red light and for a second that was it and then Madara could see faint glows from under his clothing (how many seals were there?) and – and suddenly the normally still and stoic Tobirama _screamed_, his face twisting in agony until the sound was sharply cut off as the albino started choking, whimpering pitifully with every hastily caught breath. “Shhh, please, be calm little brother, it will be alright, please, _please_,” Hashirama whispered, tears slipping silently down his face as he fed power into the seals and Tobirama twitched under him (god his _face,_ Madara wished he had never seen this); and then – a whisper, a thread of power shaking and fractured and faint and – “Your brother is a guide?” the Yamanaka asked sharply, Hashirama nodded absently “Powerful, Father _hated_ it. he- no _please_ brother hold on- he fought the Adjustment, didn’t let them break him then” (Izuna twitched and Madara frowned, what was Adjustment exactly?) “so Father- the seals are to help him fight the fracturing.” The old woman knelt down next to Hashirama “What is he reliving then? Adjustment is sensory deprivation mostly, why-?” (Izuna spun to Madara who felt a pit open in his stomach) Hashirama gave a broken, bitter laugh “That? No that’s not- Tobirama was _spur-broke_” “_no_” whispered the woman, horror writ large on her face “_No, and he- _he doesn’t act_\- how?!_ Oh god if that’s… Senju-sama, it might… it might be kinder-”

Hashirama folded over his brother sweat dripping down his face and gasping roughly “To kill him?” he gasped (Madara recoiled, what? there was no way… right?) “maybe it…” (Hashirama sounded mad and heart broke, shredded around the edges) the fuck? No. just _no. _Tobirama was…. the fuck was Madara letting him die from this. Madara shoved the Yamanaka out of the way and leaned over the frightened, agony ridden face, gently opening red eyes (he was crying, _Tobirama_ was crying) and letting his sharingan spin into life and falling forward **_(_**_jingle jingle **pain** jingle **don’t understand**-jinglejinglejingle blood semen jingle **)**_ he shoved the phantom sensation away, ignoring the terrible horror and fear and confusion and- ignoring his shaking and the bile in his throat **( ** _Tobirama, Tobirama, come to me <strike>darling</strike>, follow my voice, Tobirama _**) ** as he reached for the other man, there was something… something…. A thread? A bright thread between them, how? (days he lost on the way back from Wind Country, dreams filled with a warm rich voice coaxing him into rest and hands gentle on his face drawing him back to himself, _vanillarivermintsweetwatersage,_ of a rolling song, a _presence _calm and-) oh. Oh, how had he-? oh god. **( _Guide_**_, please, guide, Tobirama, mine, please,_ ** ) **he clung to the thread, wrapping himself around it, distantly he heard- _“no, if you bond with him now you could follow him or be bound to a_” -Madara didn’t care, Tobirama had been his Guide for _years_ he wasn’t going to let go of him now, not when he knew that Tobirama was never going to force him (why would he when he never had before? Madara could _trust _him); the thread thickened, grew wider and stronger until- bond. And **(**_he pressed him self to a thin shaking blood slick back arm around “you’re mine, mine, come back with me”_**)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin


	8. VI.CI kitsunesongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third way - kitsunesongs. Description of torture

Tobirama breathed slowly and Hashirama pressed himself closer, leaning his shoulder into Tobirama’s hip “Are you telling me that we should treat Guides and Sentinels that same way we always have?” he asked as calmly as he could. Izuna frowned and Madara leaned forward “I don’t know about Guides but the Uchiha training of Sentinels has never been a problem.” He said, watching Tobirama with eyes far keener than Tobirama wanted “Then I see no problem continuing the way the Uchiha work but we _need _a protocol for unaffiliated shinobi, unless you want to have untrained Sentinels running around just because they didn’t belong to a clan that could train them? Add classes to the academy, it wouldn’t be bad for every shinobi to know a bit more about how Sentinels work.” Madara hummed thoughtfully and nodded (Tobirama ignored the _stupid_ rush of pleasure that <strike>his</strike> the Sentinel was happy with him), that works for me, we can work out the details when we get there with the academy, an Uchiha can teach and we can keep an eye on Sentinels.” Tobirama felt his spine ease a little, if Madara was behind him then the Sentinels would be ok, after all the Uchiha had the most Sentinels of any clan, the others _had_ to follow their lead.

“And what about Guides?” asked the Sarutobi clan head “Are we going to abandon training them to the academy as well?” Tobirama felt his hands shake “And why shouldn’t we?” Hashirama asked in a mild voice; the old man puffed up importantly “Guides are a danger, what with the thrall they are a danger to all of us – after all how many Sentinels have been forced into a bond by a greedy Guide?” (Madara frowned) Tobirama took a deep breath, but “And Adjustment is the best way to do that?” he asked calmly, the Sarutobi snorted “It has worked so far hasn’t it?” Hashirama dropped his hand under the table and curled it around Tobirama’s calf “What does it matter to you anyway?” and- and Tobirama shouldn’t do this, this was not the time but- he- Hashirama squeezed his leg and nodded when Tobirama looked down, the albino took a deep breath “I _am_ a Guide Sarutobi, so I think of everyone here I have the most right to speak for us.” Silence, (he _was not_ going to look at Madara, he _wasn’t_) the man didn’t believe him- of course he didn’t- so Tobirama, breathed out and let his _presence_ slip out a little letting it lap at the floor and swirl around legs. Sarutobi froze, eyes huge and wary and Tobirama- breathed “I _am_ a Guide so I will speak for them. Do you ever wonder why there are so few that live to be adults? It is not that we can’t survive without a bond whatever you have been told, we are every bit as capable of living as they are though it is not…. pleasant.”

* * *

Hashirama could feel Tobirama shaking against him and it was hard to bite back to the bitterness “But that’s not what we are talking about here, here we are talking about training and you think Adjustment is a good way to do it, so let me ask you, do you know what that is?” Hashirama _hated_ Sarutobi he decided, deeply. He started a little as Madara nudged him, barely hidden concern on his face and Hashirama-

Had no idea what to say except to tighten his hold on his brother (he could never hate Madara, not after everything, not after Madara was what had saved Tobirama once upon a time but… but it was _Madara_ that could help his brother and to see him just _not care-_ Hashirama couldn’t hate Madara but sometimes he wished he could.)

* * *

Madara was trying not to react to much to the feel of Tobirama’s **_Presence_** curling around his ankles like warm surf (_ngh_) and focus on what was going on; somehow it wasn’t as surprising as it could have been that Tobirama was a Guide, oh it didn’t explain everything but (standing on the edge of a festival and his head aching until Tobirama came up next to him) it did make sense. “No? I thought not. Shall I tell you what it is? The Yamanaka probably know if you would rather ask them.” Tobirama’s voice was even and distant but, but now that Madara was listening he could hear (Tobirama’s heart was pounding, breath coming to quick and fear in his scent) the distress. No one responded and Tobirama fixed his eyes on the Yamanaka clan head, who wouldn’t look at him “Adjustment is something that all- almost all- Guides are put through at twelve, it is supposed to help us understand and regulate our power. I’m sure you’ve heard all the justifications so I won’t go into that, but this is what Adjustment is: it begins with a tea designed to reduce all walls around your mind- to make you susceptible to suggestion- and then another to activate the Guide gift as strongly as possible, it’s painful-“ somehow the throwaway way he said that was even worse than any emotion could be “-after that there are chants and lessons taught with pain, but given that some of you probably have seen and done nothing when seeing children hurt by those they are supposed to trust I won’t go into it.” guilty shifting from a few people, Madara made a mental note of them to keep an eye on.

“There is no sleep, for the week they you are with the specialist there is no sleep and you sit seiza if you sit at all; again I know to some of you that is nothing so I won't linger. While all that happens you are fed brainwashing tea- I'm sure you know the blend- and all your walls are stripped away, everything- _everything_\- presses in on you. Constantly. And then? And then they cover your eyes. Nothing right? a little thing. Until they cover your ears as well.” Madara felt sick, he… he had an idea where this was going “And then, of course, they give you a numbing agent- they make you eat it. it lasts for days- which doesn’t matter much, trust me, you don’t even want to eat at that point. I don’t know how they do the last part, seals and a salt bath I think, but they bind you head to foot and place you in water you can’t even feel. There is nothing. Not even pain. Just the Guide senses thrown wide to the whole world. That is what Adjustment is, the technicalities of it anyway, different Adjusters add different…. flavor.” Silence, Madara could hear Tobirama panicking but there was _nothing_ on his face, nothing at all. “They rip you open and then they tell you it is your fault-“ Madara only stayed in his seat when Tobirama was interrupted because of Izuna’s hand on his arm “And you? You were Adjusted? You don’t act like other Guides.” Sneered Sarutobi- Madara cheerfully decided to rip his face off- “What is your problem with Guides?” snarled Izuna “Had them tell you to fuck off before?” and _wow_, if Sarutobi’s face was anything to go off of that was completely hitting the nail on the head. But before it could descend into shouting Shimura spoke up “I hate to agree but, Senju what is your training if this adjustment didn’t take?”

“Brother-“ said a wire tense Hashirama and Tobirama dragged in a shaking breath- Madara wondered if he was the only one that noticed that- and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder “I resisted Adjustment, unusual but not unheard of. Father was…. Father decided to try again when I was fifteen and I-“ red eyes flicked to look at Madara- he never would have noticed if he hadn’t been looking back- and he tried to look as reassuring as he could. Tobirama looked away and tightened his grip on his brother when Hashirama opened his mouth “I was spur-broke. I am sure the Yamanaka could tell you about that,” the wood around Hashirama was flexing and twisting and Tobirama looked completely unmoved (Madara’s senses told him the truth) “I don’t remember much of it clearly.” Hashirama stood up abruptly, his face hard and dark and _so, so, angry_, “It is rare and _extreme_ and if anyone, _anyone_, **ever** tries to do it to anyone in the village they will not live to see dawn.” he snarled and the floor under their feet flexed and twitched, the threat was a clear one as he looked around the room “So now that we are all agreed that the _training_\- not Adjustment- is going to be under the oversight of the Academy if there is nothing else my wife is expecting us, It’s my night to cook.” He spun and pressed a hand to Tobirama’s back leading his brother out of the room (Madara smelled salt and heard shaking breath and he wanted to go after the albino_ so much,_ but better to stay here and make sure the problem was over and that there would be no simmering anger) and most people turned to the Yamanaka when the Elder sitting next to the clan head whimpered, shoving back from the table and gagging, shuddering even as her clan head pressed a green glowing hand to her back. “What-“ “_NO,”_ interrupted the Elder, ignoring the Nara clan head’s raised eyebrow at the discourtesy “no, I- I’m not going to tell you what that is or how it’s done. I- no.” she shuddered and tucked her head down, shaking and white and wiping wetness from her cheeks “It is the worst thing and make them- supposed to make them- I- I only saw it once and then swore **_never_** to have anything to do with it again. _Oh god_. It- it _destroys_ Guides, I have no idea how Tobirama-sama is- isn’t shredding all of our Hearts, I’ve never seen a spur-broken Guide so sane.”


	9. VI.DI (Alasse_m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us see another possibility - Alasse_m

Ah, well, his luck had to run out sometime Tobirama thought distantly, he just wished it hadn’t happened _now_; not right in the middle of the Uchiha clan compound, not while surrounded by an entire clan that feared and detested him (he would have preferred their hate over their disgust honestly) and that would take his head off the second they realized what he was. But the second Tobirama had felt the chakra swell for the fireball jutsu from one of the other Uchiha (Hikaku, a clever one sense Sentinel- ocelot) just in Madara’s blind spot, he had known that it was going to trigger a zone; unexpected light, heat, and sound while Madara was walking on a hair thin line already? Yeah, no way to stop this. The fire had blossomed and a second later Madara faltered, words stuttering and steps going uneven (it was impressive he held off the zone that well to be honest) before he whimpered a little and hit the ground; Tobirama twitched _hard_ with the need to go to his Sentinel, need to fix it, help him, save him (the large tiger was watching him, pacing franticly), but he _couldn’t_ not here, not where anyone could see (Madara had never zoned in public before, Tobirama had never failed so totally at keeping him safe when he was _right next_ to his Sentinel but no amount of passive _presence_ had helped this time, this time Tobirama well and truly wasn’t enough).

Tobirama glanced at Hashirama who was staring at Madara with worry painted over his face when the Uchiha flinched away from Izuna’s touch with a pained sound; no, that wasn’t going to work, not with this zone but they needed to get Madara out of here. He glanced at Hashirama again, hands shaking a little and his brother met his eyes with a concerned look “Tobi” he whispered stepping closer; Tobirama shook his head firmly, he couldn’t leave his Sentinel like this. He turned to Madara dropping to fast for any of the Uchiha to realize what he planed and stop him before he gathered Madara into his arms (mustn’t touch skin) and stood carefully with the clan head tucked against him; Madara wasn’t a light man, roughly Tobirama’s height but significantly heavier, broad with the muscle he needed to swing that gunbai around so wildly, but Tobirama had carried heavier that he cared for _far_ less (a precious burden). Izuna made a sharp protesting noise and twitched towards Tobirama only to pause when Madara shifted closer with a sigh instead of recoiling as he had form Izuna, “Do you have a Null room?” Tobirama asked calmly, trying to hide his shiver at the brush of hair against his neck; Izuna hesitated, wavering before nodding sharply and turning to the heads house, followed by Tobirama with his dear burden (he tried to ignore the Uchiha he could feel following him, Hashirama was between him and then, he would make sure that Tobirama was safe). The Null room was reassuringly well built as Tobirama slipped in after Izuna biting back words as they were followed in by Hashirama (of course), Hikaku, Kikiyo (a cousin of Izuna and Madara’s), and at least two other he didn’t know; Tobirama ignored Izuna’s too sharp eyes as he walked around the other side of the bed and carefully settled Madara on it (Hashirama was at his back, watching the Uchiha), as he drew back Madara whimpered and shifted like he was trying to chase Tobirama (Tobirama shuddered, fighting the call of his Sentinels need and the dark eyes of the watching tiger).

* * *

Hikaku watched the Senju Demon with sharp eyes, just waiting for him to lash out at Madara-sama; except, there was something about the way the albino’s fingers lingered before they drew away, about the way he was twisted to Madara-sama like a compass pointing north and – no. no, there was no way – _no._ Hashirama spoke as Hikaku moved to stand next to Izuna, Kikiyo at the door keeping the other clan members back “Brother” said the Senju clan head quietly, the Demon tipped his head to the side, red eyes intent on Madara-sama “Can he wake on his own?” there was a pause and then-

Oh.

**_Presence_** unfurled around the Demon, rolling out over the room to lap at the walls in a sea of velvet silk; Hikaku wanted to sink into it, wanted to relax into it and never leave, then the **_Presence_** pulled back, slipping away to shiver around the boundaries of his self without really touching (that _control_). Hikaku gaped, he had never, _never_ felt a **_Presence_** like this, never felt a Guide this strong or carefully controlled; this, he thought, was a Guide could lead even Madara-sama back to the waking world (and a Guide that had never tried to pull any of them, never even given any indication that he was a Guide at all).

* * *

Madara drifted, swimming in a gray static world, ears ringing like the had been standing next to a flash-bang tag, everything shaking and twisting around him and – a scent, one he recognized, a touch through his clothes (he wanted it on his skin), movement, people pressing close, quiet, touch pulling away- _no!-_ back, firm gentle, and then- _oh. Oh yes. Oh sweet fire and blood-_ everything soothed, smoothed, gentled, eased a little- _ Guide, **mine**-_ he could hear a little “-you’re a Guide?!” anger, swimming in noise, scent coming closer “-won’t be enough to pull him out like this, he needs-“ someone in the hall (family? But angry) moved “-calm down do you want your brother to wake?” standing behind his Guide “-zuna… strongest Guide ever felt, could match…. never tried to force… even indicated that he could” another Sentinel but not a threat “Will he come out if you-“ someone moving down the hall, anger “no” hesitating at the door “you save him?” “He’s in deep, if I do there will be a bond” fury at the door lashing at _his _Guide, twisting curling around _his_ and snarling at the threat batting flame from the air with his hand- "the fuck, go find them" "-attacking in the Null room!" 

Shouting sending him under again until gentle touches under cloth (wearing gloves) on his cheeks and a soft humming pulling his back, voices calming “you _can _save him” “I will not bond without his consent” “he will never wake if” “not without his consent. And he will never give that to _me_” strange, _his _was upset, he wanted that to stop, “his life or his anger” “I will not violate his Self” “it won’t matter if he never wakes” silence “**out**” _his _was trying to sound angry but was anguished, movement, sound, then alone with his and sweet _silence, and then, _hands on his cheeks, skin on skin and Madara’s world **_Lit up_**.


	10. VI.DII

Tobirama shivered reaching out, hesitated before letting his bare hands fall on Madara’s skin; in an instant the Sentinel twisted, twinging closer with soft growling sounds as his hands snapped over Tobirama’s, whimpering when he couldn’t feel the albino’s skin through his own gloves. Tobirama hummed, petting Madara’s cheek as he lifted one hand to help the Uchiha remove his gloves; this was how a Sentinel bonded, Guides did it with their Guide sight and _presence_, but Sentinels needed to use all their senses to absorb their Guides, and experience that often led to sex - after all when you have someone you care about trying to lick you all over and absorbed you with every sense it took a strong familial bond set deep in the Sentinel’s subconscious for it not too turn into sex. And while Tobirama couldn’t force Madara not to sense imprint and bond with him he _had_ to keep it from going that far, a sense imprint bond could be ignored- with difficult admittedly but it could be done- but a true bond was never going anywhere and meant that the Sentinel and Gide could hardly ever be apart; Tobirama might have to force Madara into using him as the Uchiha’s Guide but he _could_ make sure that the other man didn’t have to live with him and see his violator every day. (And if his own uncertainty as to if he could even have a true bond lingered after _<strike>blood, sex, jingle, tied to a bed and</strike>_\- what had happened that didn’t matter, he wasn’t important here, this wasn’t about him, he was already tied to Madara even if they didn’t establish a true bond so this wasn’t about him.)

Tobirama was brought back to the present when Madara licked his pulse point, lapping at his skin with eyes only barely open and completely empty of sense (if felt- _no_), the albino shifted, tugging his hands away and ignoring as best he could the sad little sound Madara made in response; he shrugged off his long kimono shirt off and then the black under shirt, leaving only his mesh under shirt on mentally thanking his brother for helping him get his armor off before he left the room. There was a nudge at his leg and he looked down meeting the red eyes of his spirt animal as it tugged lightly on his leg wrappings “Fine” he murmured leaning down and quickly discovered that that wasn’t the right choice when a sudden warm weight hit his back; he grunted under Madara’s heavily muscled frame, swallowing back a tight whimper as the Uchiha snuffled at his pulse point, inhaling Tobirama’s scent in deep gasping breaths. “Easy now,” he murmured to the Sentinel “give me a minute to get my shoes off” which wasn’t going to happen it seemed as Madara wrapped himself around the Guide every more tightly.

* * *

Izuna stared at Hashirama gapping in shock “…what?” the Senju rubbed at his face, he looked tired and far more serious than Izuna had ever seen him (had ever really known Hashirama could be honestly, which was a little foolish in retrospect, the man _was_ a clan head) “Tobirama already has a one way bond with Madara, he pulled your brother out of a bad zone when he was fourteen-ish. That’s part of why he’s so worried about dragging Madara into a bond.” Izuna flushed as anger flashed through him “He would be lucky to have a bond with Madara, he doesn’t deserve-“ and the he recoiled when Hashirama’s eyes flashed with anger “_Don’t_ finish that sentence Izuna. _Don’t_. just. it’s not that he doesn’t _want_ the bond, but he can’t stand the idea of doing anything without Madara’s consent. It’s a big deal to him, you’re not the one that will have to hold him together after this when he tares himself apart over it.” Izuna licked his lips, hesitating in wariness of setting Hashirama off again “He- um. he has feelings? I, mean, I- he never _looks_ like he feels anything.” To Izuna’s surprise instead of getting angry Hashirama seemed to deflate, deep grief sliding over his face “He… my brother is… damaged. He was- I mean, he has emotions, rather to many of them but- those lines on his face? They’re not cosmetic, they’re seals designed to help him, but they take so much chakra to power that he only ever uses them at the lowest setting. Trust me, if you ever see them at full power you’ll never think him emotionless again.”

Izuna shivered, the dark agony in Hashirama’s voice unsettling him “I’m sorry” he whispered. Hashirama shrugged, visibly pulling himself together “Someone needs to run to the tower and tell them I won’t be back in today and them go let Mito know, she might be able to help later. And you need to make sure that something is being done about that _fool _that tried to kill my brother. Honestly, trying to attack a Guide when their Sentinel was feral and on their way out of zone is idiotic." Oh. Right. _that. _Izuna wasn’t going to forget that anytime soon, he could honestly say it was the first time he had ever been afraid of his brother when Madara had swatted a fireball out of the air with nothing more than his hand and suffered not even a single burn; the looking in Madara’s eyes…. Completely animal and disengaged from the world, feral and animal and utterly focused on protecting the pale shape next to him. yeah. Izuna never wanted to see that again. He pushed his mental flailing down, forcing himself not to flip out, this _was not_ the time. Hikaku, stepped up next to him, watching as Hashirama stacked his brother’s armor neatly near the door “He’s sort of terrifying” the other man muttered, Izuna glanced at him and nodded “Yeah, I forget that sometimes, but he’s Hokage for a reason I guess” Hikaku snorted “well, yes, him too. But I was talking about Tobirama-sama, I’ve _never_ even heard of a Guide that strong, and his self-control…. I don’t know if you could feel it, but he didn’t pull me _at all_, he even managed to make sure that he was walled off enough from me to keep me from even the most basic interest. That’s…. I had no idea that was even possible.” Izuna frowned down at his feet, struggling with himself “So, fuck this, ok, so basically you’re saying that this is the best Guide possible? Damn it, I don’t _like_ Senju” he pouted sulkily at the other wall; Hikaku shifted next to him with an inquiring sound “but my brother deserves only the best. If that means Senju then I better get used to it I guess.” He kicked to floor moodily (Hikaku snickered, _of course_ his firm belief that Madara should have the best of everything was what would overcome his distaste for the Ghost).

* * *

There was skin under his hands- he licked at the pulse point, his favorite spot now- and he breathed in the darker scent at the curve of hip and groin- “no ‘dara, you don’t want to do that”- hands in his hair coaxing him up- he went with a whine- scent said _please stay_\- but needed to make _his_ happy so he went- spread himself over long slim body under his- twisting them together- running his hands over everything bit of skin he could- wanted thin mesh gone- _his_ was panting- scent happy and warm and _delicious_\- tiny noises from _his_ of overwhelmed pleasure- he purred and _his_ shivered- _his’_ hands petting his hair “_’dara_”- dropped lower- tugged weakly at thin pants but didn’t pull at them- “you don’t want that ‘dara” _his_ was sad- let go of pants reluctantly- smoothed hands over strong thighs- _lovely_\- over sharp hipbones- _his_ needed to eat- a hand light over. **Oh**. he slipped up only just stopping himself from nuzzling at the warm hardness because- _his_ said no- panting inches over his denied treat- swallowing hard- trying not to drool- failing- slipped down again- to hard to resist if stay- _his _whimpered- scooting pants up to knees- pleased grateful purr at being allowed- sliding his hands over long calves and fine boned feet- sliding his mouth over every inch he could reach.

Madara shivered, at peace in a way he had never experienced, or at least not since he came online; he could hear… _everything, _all the quiet movements of the air in the room and even the muffled sounds from outside of the room (Null room? How was he hearing past the seals? What was going on?) and the soft sounds of quiet breathing next to him. There was someone with him? What? Movement, the person next to him stirred (scent swirled _vanillamintwater_) shifting closer and pressing in a warm line against him; he let out a slow breath, that felt… _wonderful_. Madara tried to force his hands to work, he wanted to pull the person closer, he thought that he knew them; he knew that he knew them, but he couldn’t… couldn’t place them. Whoever they were shifted again, and he moaned, they pressed closer and then – recoiled, scent going bitter and sad (_sage_ strong now)”I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” what was going on? He pushed against the lethargy pulling him down, trying to force his way to wakefulness, trying to - fuck, was that, was that _salt?_ Had he made someone cry without even being awake? (Izuna was going to be impressed) and oh god, to have made _them_ cry, it made him want to cry as well to not be able to push back against the dark to wake and comfort them.


	11. VI.DIII

Tobirama whimpered tightly, tears dripping down his face, he couldn’t seem to get himself to stop apologizing (“_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_”) staring at Madara’s face and the tight confused expression there; god this must be his worst nightmare, to be tied to Guide without his permission or even knowledge. He hadn’t done this right, he thought as he wiped at his cheeks, hopelessly trying to stop the tears He hadn’t kept it to only a sense imprint bond, not completely; this was far too close to a true bond even if it hadn’t tipped over the edge, Madara was never going to be able to choose another Guide (unless Tobirama died, that would break a sense bond and it wasn’t a true bond yet to take Madara with him when he died, so that was something at least). It was Tobirama’s fault, Madara would live and the albino could already tell that he would wake up after his body got over the trauma, he had done as his brother and Izuna had asked and destroyed every promise he had ever made to himself.

Shaking and sobbing Tobirama curled into a tight ball, hands fisting in his white hair and yanking hard, uncertain sharp aches slashing through him sharply (everything was ruined, everything was a hopeless ruin around his feet and he had only himself to blame) “_Oh Tobi_” the sound of his brother’s voice drew another sob out of his chest and Hashirama’s arms settling around him wasn’t the comfort it normally was (Hashirama’s arms aren’t the one he wanted around him) but he turned into Hashirama anyway, biting his lips bloody to keep the noises in and fighting the uncomfortable distortions of his face as it twisted (had the seals activated accidentally somehow? What was going on). “Oh little brother, you didn’t do anything wrong” Hashirama comforted, rubbing at the albino’s back gently; distantly Tobirama realized he was still apologizing and still couldn't make himself stop. There was movement near and Tobirama twisted farther into his brother to hide from the observers; Hashirama must have responded because Tobirama felt his chest vibrate and then the older Senju shifted, his large haori swamping the slimmer man as it settled around the albino’s shoulders. A moment later Hashirama scooped him up, tucking Tobirama into his arms and standing in a smooth move; movement and a soft sound from behind him almost convinced Tobirama to turn and go back to Madara, (he had to make sure his Sentinel was alright) until he remembered what he had done to the Uchiha and choked back a high sound, curling into his brother and shutting out the world.

* * *

Izuna watched Hashirama stride out of the Uchiha house through the back door- planning to take the back-way home and keep others from seeing his brother in this state- and swallowed hard, feeling bit ill; he had never…never thought that he would see that. Oh Hashirama had tried to keep him from seeing Tobirama as best he could but there had been no hiding the body language or the _sounds_ he was making, high and thin and heartbroken when he wasn’t apologizing (and gods that was something Izuna _never_ wanted to hear again, it made his stomach lurch and ache just remembering it); Izuna hadn’t been able to escape the aftermath of what they had asked of Tobirama and he wished now that he had. Fuck but they needed Madara to wake up so Izuna could convince him that he did want his Guide and he did want _Tobirama _specifically, after all, Madara had to have the best Guide there was (and Izuna _never_ wanted to hear that sound again).

Izuna nodded sharply to himself, that was the plan, it was a _good_ plan. Madara would wake up and Hikaku would tell him how good a Guide Tobirama was and how he hadn’t pulled Hikaku at all (that was a thing apparently), then Izuna would remind Madara that he had to have a Guide and he had almost died and that he should have only the best, and then they would go to Hashirama if they had to. Izuna didn’t think they would; clearly Tobirama _did_ have emotions (god the _sound _he made) and he was…nice-ish looking, certainly Madara had said once or twice things that indicated that he wasn’t averse to the albino’s looks. So step one; wait for Madara to wake up and hope Hashirama could keep Tobirama together until then, while he was waiting he would prep arguments and get Hikaku to help (and find the person that attacked his brother’s Guide).

* * *

Madara woke slowly, thought creeping in sluggishly preceded by instinct and senses; something was missing. Madara could smellhear _everything_ in a way that he never had before, with a clarity that he had never even dreamed of, but something was missing; he didn’t know what but the bed beside him was cold and empty, no matter how deeply he inhaled he couldn’t smell what he should (_vanillamintwatersage_,_ sage?_ _Salt_), couldn’t hear anyone but Izuna moving about the house. It ached, deep and painful and hot, a burn in his blood (_mine,find,mine,Guide,**find**_) that couldn’t be soothed as it jolted Madara awake; what?! desperate he searched through his mind, for what could be – wait (_“you don’t want that ‘dara”_) a voice, he had zoned and someone had been with him (**Guide**) (_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry_”). Madara threw himself into finding the fading traces of <strike>his</strike> the Guide trying to find (scent_vanillamintsweetwater_taste_saltandsweet_sound_richgentalvoice_feel_longpowerfulslenderform_) the Guide only too real as soon as he realized what he was doing, no, _NO, _he didn’t want a Guide, he – but, this was _his _Guide and “_I’m sorry, you don’t want that, I will not violate his self”_ was that true? Had Madara heard right even in a zone? Did he remember correctly? (was it even possible for there to be a Guide that perfect out there for him?)

Izuna cleared his throat at the door, peppermint tea in his hands and plain rice on the tray (light easy tastes that Madara could bear even after a zone, his brother was good about those things) “Madara?” the younger Uchiha asked and Madara could hear his heart-rate going a little too fast “Where’s the Guide Izuna?” he asked hoarsely and Izuna shifted his weight uncomfortably, watching Madara closely as he responded carefully “It’s…a bit of a long story Mada” the Sentinel twitched (was he keeping Madara’s guide from him?) and forced himself to take a deep breath and reach for the tea, “Explain” it was only barely above a snarl but Izuna sat slowly on the end of the bed looking relived. “You zoned and a Guide was nearby, it was _bad_ Madara, not one you could ever have come out of on your own and I just-“ Izuna’s voice was wet “I thought you were going to die Mada, I thought I was going to loose you for good. and if that Guide- and that _particular_ Guide- hadn’t been there you would have never come back, you would have died” Madara snarled a little, he _knew_ that, he knew how bad the zone had been and he knew the Guide must have been powerful to pull him out and he wanted to know what was _going on_! Izuna raised a placating hand “He’s powerful Mada, Hikaku says he’s never met or heard of a Guide this powerful or this controlled, Hikaku says that when the Guide let his **_presence_**” Izuna shivered a little at the memory and Madara wanted to purr “he’s never tried to pull or thrall anyone, it’s a big deal to him apparently” _“I will not violate his self” _ Madara swallowed hard (was it possible that a Guide like this was out there?) and Izuna continued “he almost refused to help you because he said it would form a larger bond – he already had a one-way bond with you apparently, from when he pulled you out of a zone in wind country” Madara, Madara could almost remember that, remember the scentsoundfeel of his Guide and a leopard standing watch by the mouth of a cave.

As if that was a key the other memories’ connected, all the little things he kept missing around the village, all the things he should have seen- gods, how could he have been so stupid?!- he had a Guide, had had a Guide for _years_ one that was good enough for him, one that wouldn’t try to force him to do anything, and he had left them alone to carry a one-way bond for years. How could he ever make that up to them? “Madara?” he jerked back to look at Izuna who was looking at him with trepidation. “Who is my Guide?” he asked as gently as he could (which wasn’t very), Izuna squirmed “Well that’s – I mean, he – he’s not…normal Madara. he’s damaged” (the idea of anyone speaking ill of _his _Guide made Madara’s lips pull back from his teeth but he fought the instinct off, he needed to hear this) “I don’t know much about it but there is something in him that is only holding on by a thread, Madara, I don’t – you can’t do anything until your _sure_, not until your positive that he’s what you want and your not going to push him away. I think - I think it might kill him” Izuna was dead serious too, Madara could put his Guide in danger if he acted without thinking. Snarling the Sentinel fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and fighting down his flaring instincts; he would wait, he could wait until tomorrow, he should be able to know he was thinking clearly then, and that was only a day. He could wait, he would go find his Guide tomorrow when he was sure his instincts weren’t the problem, he didn’t want to hurt his Guide whatever else he wanted (he wanted more, wanted a _true_ bond not this halfway thing, but he respected how hard it must have been to make sure that Madara wasn’t able to create a true bond given what he could remember and he wanted to respect his Guide’s strength of will. Once he was sure he would find he Guide and then - _“not without his consent. And he will never give that to **me**” _oh, what if – what if his Guide wasn’t – but no, Madara was sure he was someone he could care for) (and if white hair flashed through his head he put if out of his mind, that was not a possibility)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ideas for this chapter senroh


	12. VI.DIV

Tobirama shivered- he hadn’t been able to stop since he had left Madara- covering his face with his hands (gods why had this happened? Tobirama had never expected this, never even occurred to him that a deeper bond would help counteract the- the- what had happened, and now the flashes where the seals flared slightly against his face and sent washes of chakra thorough him, reconnecting the broken places Tobirama had thought would never be whole again. And his _face_, the way it kept flashing between the immobile stone Tobirama knew and intense emotion). He couldn’t leave the house like this, not until he had his face under control and his emotions beaten into submission (how was he supposed to face Madara after this? how was he supposed to apologize for stealing Madara’s agency when he couldn't make his face still?), until he was sure that he wouldn’t start crying at the sight of the Sentinel. So he would just stay here, Hashirama wouldn’t mind and would bring him what he needed from the office; he could still go in the labs- like his bedroom and study in the Senju main house it was covered in seals to hide him from Sentinels- he could still be _useful_, he would just…stay out of the way for a while. He could do that (he had to do that).

Tobirama sucked in a deep breath and scrubbed at his face; he would and could do what he had to (as he ever had) and it wasn’t like he was at all that sure he could ever form a full bond anyway, not after – (_jingle, blood, body jolting and pain as fingers dug into bloody wounds with the harsh thrusts crying silently around the metal phallus bound into his mouth and choking his breath “yeeessss, just like that – never going to really bond, not after I’m done with you”_) - after. So this, this was for the best. It was. Madara would never want him for more than what already existed- and probably didn’t even want that- and Tobirama couldn’t bear to hear that to his face, he just _couldn’t_; so this was safest (right? or would Madara be safer free of him? happier for sure).

* * *

Hashirama hated this. He knew that they had all made the only choices they could but as he sat outside his little brother’s room listening to the very faint sounds of his brother falling apart but not allowed to help (Tobirama wanted him to leave, shame and confusion and hurt winding him tight) it felt like it had been the wrong thing to push his brother into saving Madara; oh Tobi would never have forgiven himself if he had allowed anything to happen to the Uchiha and Hashirama was well aware that if Madara died Tobirama would follow him not long after, but still… It was hurting Tobi so much to have had the taste of something he was so sure he would never have again (Hashirama wasn’t so sure, the sound Madara had made when Hashirama took Tobi away and the way he had reached after the younger man was a hopeful sign. _Had_ to be a hopeful sign, Hashirama couldn’t bear it if it wasn’t).

Soft movement beside him brought his head out of his hands as Mito settled next to him and tugged gently until his head rested on her shoulder. He blew out a slow breath, unspeakably glad that she was here with him; yet another thing he owed his strong little brother. “Is he” Mito hesitated, audibly searching for the right word “well. not ok, he clearly isn’t that, but, will he recover?” Hashirama swallowed hard and shrugged listlessly, “I don’t know, that’s up to Madara now” she swore under her breath and tightened her arm around his shoulders “I – I’m glad to be here with you Hashi” she said eventually and all he could do was curl closer and listen to his brother sob.

* * *

Madara was going to crawl out of his _skin_, Izuna had spent the rest of the night trying to convince Madara he should accept his Guide (as if that was in question given that it was _his_ Guide, but, no, Madara was waiting to be _sure_) and even pulled Hikaku in to tell Madara about the Guide from a Sentinel’s perspective, weak or no he did have a good sense for Guides. It was also worryingly clear that Izuna was _worried_ about the Guide but Madara forced himself not to ask that night, (he had to wait) taking sleeping pills and sleeping in the null room where he could still smell his Guide a little rather than trying to sleep alone. Morning was bright and the _ache_ of his missing Guide was somehow _worse_ so when he saw the circles under Izuna’s eyes and the clear worry he just _snapped_ “Who? Who is my Guide Izu?” the younger Uchiha froze for a long second and then licked his lips “You – he – remember that Hashirama said that something happened to him that ‘damaged’ him and-“ Guide that was near when Madara went under, Hashirama talking about him, the scent at the gate while waiting for Mito, the _festival_, how stupid was he to have missed this? gods of fire and flame what a fool was he.

He launched himself up from the table, ignoring Izuna’s spluttering and abandoning his food and all thoughts of waiting (why would he when some part of him had followed white hair ever since he had laid eyes on it?) “Brother?!” Izuna called as Madara threw open the back door “Don’t wait up for me, I have a Senju to claim” and then he was out of the house and the compound shortly after; flying across the village to the Senju area, Tobirama had been so sure Madara wouldn’t want him, had _apologized_ and wept and that – that was not ok (it made Madara’s skin crawl and his heart fracture into pieces), Madara needed to have his Guide with him, in his arms where he could make everything ok again. Pounding on the door of the main house revealed Hashirama, his face haggard and pained though it sharpened when he saw Madara “Mada-“ “Where is Tobirama? You never should have taken him where I couldn’t comfort him” Madara snapped, cutting off Hashirama’s words in a too fast rush as he tried to look behind the other man. Hashirama gaped at him for a moment, “What do you mean – you’re ok with this?” he asked slowly and Madara sent him an impatient look “Tobirama isn’t what other Guides have been, he certainly didn’t want to force me into anything and was willing to hurt himself to make sure he didn’t. Besides, I _like_ your brother” Hashirama blinked “I thought – Uchiha and emotion-“ Madara shook his head like he was throwing off a fly “I’m a _Sentinel_ Hashirama, I don’t need to see his face to know he feels things though it might have taken me a while, _now where is my Guide?_” he was snarling by the end of his sentence and Hashirama stared for a second before stepping out of the way, “He was in his room last night, he’s either there or in his lab” Madara’s eyes scanned around the room and then he shut them, sucking in a deep breath, scenting for his wayward Guide.

The seals were good- very good- but not good enough now that Madara could use the full range of his senses and the Uchiha could tell after a few breaths that his Guide wasn’t here, “Where’s his lab Hashi?” he asked absently, still drinking in the faint fading scent of his guide. “He – he’s not here?” the Senju asked, Madara shook his head absently and Hashirama spoke again “Madara are you sure? You’ve never wanted a Guide before and Tobi is…fragile” Madara turned anger flashing to light in him, was this man trying to keep his Guide from him? Hashirama stepped back, hands up and a strained look on his face “I’m not trying to keep him from you I just – worry” Madara forced himself back, forced himself to calm down; it was logical that Hashirama should worry, clearly something was wrong with Tobirama. Which made it even _more _important that Madara _find_ him. “_Hashirama_” he growled and the Senju sagged, pointing towards the east and the edge of the compound “If he senses you coming he might run” Hashirama said softly and Madara bit back his instinctive reaction, the fury and hurt at the idea of Tobirama not wanting him shoved to the side, it didn’t matter, he would find Tobirama anyway. The Uchiha didn’t acknowledge Hashirama as he flashed out of the house, following scent and faint chakra towards the edges of the village; the lab was in a sturdy low building set back far enough to leave a clear yard all around it in case of an accident and Madara could smell it all now, the faint scent of chemicals and ink almost overwhelming Tobirama’s personal scent but Madara could still find him, could hear his heartbeat even from the door of the lab.

He was close, Madara was going to be able to hold him soon and it would be able to explain (_“he will never give that too me_”), they could talk and sort this out and Madara could try and make him _see _that all Madara wanted was a true, full, bond, he – wait, Madara heard the heartbeat speed up a bare second before there was a flash of chakra and Tobirama vanished from that lab. The Uchiha swore and slammed his hand into the frame of the door, Hashirama had _warned_ him and he hadn’t listened and now he had to hunt down his wayward Guide again (the old part of him, he part that lived in every Sentinel purred at the idea of a _hunt_ but Madara beat it back he had to be careful, gentle, Tobirama wasn’t _prey_). He forced himself back and dropped into a crouch, breathing deep and _focusing_; it had been a long time since he had done this- it had long since been too risky, too much chance of a zone, though it had always been easier after a fight with the Senju, god he was a fool- but his senses leapt to his command with a clarity had had never felt before, not even at the height of his control (maybe his clan was wrong about the wisdom of unguided Sentinels if _this_ was the difference). His touch first, as he had been taught (feel the individual grains of sand under his fingers, sharp of broken glass and dust fine as the training grounds), then taste (his mouth dropped open, heat, dust, something like alcohol and iron), sight (a flash of glinting earth, glass and forest dirt and old clumping from wetness), scent (forest, gathered humanity, cooking food, animals, chakra), and hearing (first the sound of the forest- shut out- then the lab- bubbling, shut out- the village- shut out- looking for one – _wait_, _there_). Madara’s eyes snapped open- _found you_\- Tobirama was by the cliff over-looking the village. The Uchiha set off at a run, he had to get there before the Guide realized that Madara was coming for him, that left him with a _very_ small window unless Madara wanted to chase Tobirama all over the village and forest (which he did but not _now_).

Madara saw Tobirama’s head come up just before the Sentinel burst out of the trees, not slowing more than the slightest amount as he lunged and snatched his Guide to his chest, curling his arms loosely around the albino (but not so loose that Tobirama could use his Hiraishin and get away). Tobirama shook, ducking his head away and hiding his face in his hands immediately (what?) the faintest whimper sliding out of his teeth; it made Madara’s skin crawl to feel his Guide so upset and see the strong man pulled down to this but he forced himself not to hold to tight no matter that all he wanted to do was crush the albino to him and never let go. “Easy Tobirama, easy, it’s alright, _breath_” because he wasn’t, Tobirama all but hyperventilating as Madara crooned calming words and slowly sat, coaxing Tobirama down with him and tucking his Guide into his lap, cuddling close as he could get in slow increments. (His Guide, _his_).


	13. VI.EI (senroh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a format for chapters of these stories, two paragraphs of Tobirama, two of a third person (Mito, Hashirama ect), two of Madara. I've bent this before because I needed more room with Madara, but this time when I got to him I sort of just gave up (he kept talking about how pretty Tobirama was and wouldn't shut up)

Tobirama thought that this was a little like watching a Uchiha fireball hit gasoline in slow motion (he had seen that once, it had been amazing and horrifying- well, more amazing than anything), there was nothing he could do but he already knew there was about to be screaming and running and pain. He drew in a deep breath as Sarutobi turned to him “And you’ll come with us of course? Right? After all we’re supposed to be at peace- peace for over a year- and what better way to demonstrate that than to be at our most vulnerable.” …had they forgotten that he was a suiton user? Hashirama stiffened beside him, well aware of Tobirama’s unwillingness to undress around anyone that wasn’t – well, wasn’t Hashirama “I’m sure that that’s not needed” he said (Tobirama was proud of his ability to keep his voice even and calm, it wasn’t easy for his emotional brother) watching the council with close eyes; Sarutobi smirked (Tobirama was beginning to wonder if he had ever done something to make the other man _hate_ him so much or if it was just the normal revulsion he always seemed to prompt in others) “I’m sure he doesn’t mind, what could he possibly have to hide? We’re all shinobi here after all, I’m sure there is nothing new.” (Tobirama felt his hands shake) Hashirama’s hands clenched on the arms of his chair, wood twisting under his fingers “I can’t imagine why you are so invested in this Sarutobi” he was struggling to keep his voice above a hiss and Tobirama dropped his hand down to rest on his brother’s shoulder. “Very well” he said evenly, squeezing Hashirama’s shoulder gently when his brother flinched; Sarutobi smirked.

The hot springs had always been a place of calm for Tobirama and he… regretted that that was never going to be the same after this, still, what must be, must be and this mattered for some reason to Sarutobi so he would deal (he had too). He ignored the chatter of the clan heads as he untied his armor (Madara was here, it was a solace and a torment all at once – he always felt safer with the Uchiha but he didn’t, didn’t want Madara to see him, couldn’t bare it) until he heard a sharp voice (Shimura, not the clan head, his niece a rude, flirty girl <strike>Tobirama hated her</strike> that perused Madara fanatically) speak up “I know it’s all wonderful that we get along now but are we really going to get in _the water_ with Senju Tobirama? I mean, just asking” he glanced at her over his shoulder as he unfastened to fur that protected his throat, grimacing when he saw the girl’s eyes fastened on Madara waiting for him to agree with her probably. He turned away again bending to the wraps around his lower legs, unwinding them methodically as he listened to the sudden ruckus until so fool pipped up (Tobirama could tell who in the noise) “-a chakra seal would-“ Tobirama couldn’t have stopped the full body flinch (dark room and the smell of blood and sex, metal biting around his wrists) if he had been given days to prepare. He turned to look over his shoulder in time to see his brother dressed only in his hakama _burn_ with anger, turning on the Shimura as the floor under his feet flexed “_You’re_ the ones that wanted him to come, the ones that _forced_ him to come, that is more than enough-“ Tobirama turned away, tuning out the voices with his brother’s protective anger burning at his back a reassuring warmth (he forced himself not to look at an increasingly naked Madara, he would make the Uchiha uncomfortable he knew <strike>even if the knowledge was a knife to his throat</strike>).

* * *

Yamanaka Kiku might have been old but there was a reason that her clan head had brought her to every council meeting; she was watchful, careful and observant and held her own counsel (much to Ichirou’s frustration sometimes when she refused to speak to him until she sorted through her thoughts), and had seen more in her long life than almost any. Her time with the Gashia had taught her more than just how to behave in a way that hid everything and convinced men to talk to her about everything, and after that there had been the time working with Guides (she forced down a shiver at the thought of that time, it was a travesty in every way) which had lead her back to the clan compound permanently to see that no Yamanaka Guide was ever treated thus; she had forced the clan to give up the Spur-braking of Guides (as the sister of the clan head at the time and one of their most accomplished assassins she had the power to do that, barely but enough) and forced changes to the Adjustment, overseeing it herself and slowly swaying the clan away from belief that it was necessary. Her old observant eyes saw what others might not have (though she had noticed the way the Uchiha clan head’s eyes seemed to wander to the pale Senju as if drawn to a loadstone- it was too bad that the albino wasn’t a Guide, if he was and was a little less cold they would be a good match), she saw the Senju coolly striping off his armor and clothing, reacting to the fuss behind him only when a chakra seal was brought up (as a sensor chakra seals would be _extremely_ uncomfortable, but for the ever controlled Senju to react like that) otherwise simply undressing (he seemed to calm as his brother got angry, sometimes it was possible to forget how frightening the Senju clan head was, and then there was times like this).

As he striped his shirt off over his head Kiku snuck another glance at him (and tried not to snicker, she wondered if Uchiha had realized that he had all but stopped undressing to watched) trying to –

_no_

_no_

_please sweet kami no_

_oh, but that sweet boy, oh terrible kami why_

_how-? How strong must he be to be still so calm, to be so restrained and protect them so_

Kiku was hardly aware of freezing, hand pressed tightly to her mouth as nausea surged through her at the sight of the small red scars scattered from Tobirama’s skin from his rib cage almost to his knees (like tiny bloody stars spread over a moon-pale sky), so thick in some places as to paint white skin a variegated vermilion. (She didn’t even see dark Uchiha eyes dart to her or the frown on Madara’s face at the horrified look) She swallowed convulsively, trying desperately to force down the bile; if Tobirama had gone so long hiding this, had held his sanity under even under, under - if he had survived all of this she wouldn’t be the person to let those that would take advantage of his pain know his secret, wouldn’t be the one to do that when he deserved her respect, more of it than she had ever given another. Kiku dropped her head, pulling her eyes away from the scaring with difficulty as Tobirama moved to wash; all thought of politics and matchmaking driven right from her head.

* * *

Madara had been certain this entire farce was a bad idea when he had seen Hashirama stiffen at the idea of bathing with his brother, when he had heard the change in Tobirama’s breathing and seen the suddenly white knuckles but the Senju brothers were given little option as the council pressured them (and Madara knew it must be on Tobirama’s behalf, he had bathed with Hashirama before, knew the man to be not the slightest bit body shy, so why were they so tense at the idea of Tobirama bathing communally?); it was clear from their reactions that _something_ was wrong and it bothered him to not know what (it bothered Izuna too though he had no way to know that Tobirama was distressed without Sentinel senses, but then his little brother had always watched Tobirama with overwhelming suspicion). Even without knowing though he _wasn’t ok_ with the way that both brothers looked (sounded, Tobirama’s heart was racing worryingly, and _why_ wasn’t that on his face) and the way that Hashirama was pressed close to his brother as he could be without giving to much away; the fact that he didn’t know how to help made his skin itch, (when had he become so invested in Tobirama and _why?_) and no amount of telling himself he was being foolish made any difference at all really. Madara couldn’t help settling himself a little between Tobirama and the rest of the room, fairly close to where Hashirama was doing the same farther into the room ensuring that anyone would have to slip past both of them to get close to the younger Senju without making it obvious; for now that would have to be enough for Madara’s antsy instincts (why were they running in overdrive?).

It was ok, for a while, as they all stripped off formal robes with or without armor (Madara was more than a little fascinated to see that Tobirama held his happuri on with _chakra_ not ties of some sort, that was impressive control), it was fine (ish, Tobirama’s heart rate and breathing were worrying him) until that _bitch_ Shimura spoke up in her whiny grating voice (he swore she could send him into a zone all on her own) and pointed out what Madara had been wondering about for a while but no one else seemed to have realized; getting into the water with Tobirama was walking into a dry August field with an Uchiha, except _worse_. Idiots. They immediately disintegrated into shouting right up until someone mentioned a chakra seal (Madara winced that would be cruel to a sensor) and _panic_ pure and raw flashed through Tobirama, spiking his scent (there was something..) with terror as his heartrate and breathing got worse, freezing as his hands shook. And then Hashirama’s temper- normally easily soothed and hard to rile- _exploded_, the entire building flexing (he could hear the wood creak, smell the fibers shift, see the ripple of given life) as he sprung to his brother’s defense; Tobirama’s back and scent eased, the fear abating a little (had he really though that they <strike>Madara</strike> would let something like that happen?) with his brother’s anger.

Madara stripped his shirt over his head, reaching to tie his hair up and twist it into a messy knot near the tope of his head (it was a pain when wet) and glancing at the Senju as he did so, hardly noticing when his movements sowed as he watched the slim back flex as long fingered pale hands curled in the edge of his shirt and stripped it over his head in one sharp movement (he was afraid again); Madara swallowed, entranced by the play of long strong muscles under china white skin and swirling red tattoos spread over his shoulders like the fur he normally wore. His eyes dropped appreciatively, skimming down the graceful spine and frowning a little at the odd marks all over his sides; what _were _they? Without a closer look Madara couldn’t even tell if they were scars or more- if strange- tattoos given the way two long red tapered lines dropped off the main tattoo along his ribs and vanished in the odd red scar like marks (but what left scars like that? In that strange pattern Madara had never seen before?). a sudden shift in scent and tight sound made he twitch, dragging his eyes away from Tobirama with difficulty (he might be a cold bastard- maybe?- but there was no denying he was a beautiful one) and looking at the Yamanaka elder; the look on her face and sudden nausea (wait, why were his senses so strong and calm right now?) making his movements stutter, she looked… she looked horrified, like she had seen something the denizens of hell itself rise up in front of her, looked like she was going to be _sick._ And it wasn’t just horror in her gaze, it was… awe? And respect and grief and guilt as she gazed at Tobirama’s ribs; clearly _she_ knew what those marks were.

The woman dropped her eyes as Tobirama stripped off his pants (even distracted and concerned Madara had to take a moment to admire the way his ass looked, _damn_ but his pants did him no justice at all, that was… _wow_) and moved to wash off, his back tight and pulling tighter one he got out of Hashirama’s shadow where his brother was no longer between him and the rest of the room; Madara moved before he thought, striping down quickly and efficiently before moving to stand next to the albino (not too close, his breathing stuttered when he saw Madara and the Uchiha didn’t want to make him uncomfortable) and between him and the others, far more pleased than he should have been when the narrow shoulders relaxed with Madara a ballast between him and those that would deride him. The Uchiha forced his eyes ahead as he rinsed off (no matter how much he wanted to watching Tobirama) keeping his hair carefully out of the water and joined a moment later by a sharp eyed Izuna; he had to pace himself carefully to make sure that he was done only seconds after the albino- and just as they were joined by other counselors to wash off- as stood practically after the other man to slip out of the room and into the cooler air around the hot springs (Hashirama gave him a glance when he saw Madara following his brother, worried and watchful, but his shoulders dropped a little anyway, he knew that whatever Madara thought about Tobirama he would keep an eye on the younger man for Hashirama’s sake if nothing else).

It wasn’t until the albino slipped gracefully in the water that Madara noticed (for fucks sake, _how_ had it take him that long to notice) because the sound he made as hot soothing water-a deep rich hum- set off a sense memory in Madara (_strong fingers in his hair, a perfect touch to sooth and stimulate, a rich warm voice humming a song he didn’t know and luring him out of the empty gray space, the smell of **darkvanillafreshcrispmintsweetwater** a siren’s song he followed out of the deep_). Transfixed the Uchiha shifted closer as the pale Senju slipped under the water, rising up out of it with another pleased hum as a little sweat beaded on his skin from the heat and let his scent spike in the space and **_vanillamintwatersage_** slipped through Madara’s senses like the taste of fresh air after a long imprisonment (_<strike>Guide</strike>_); it was…. Madara shivered, keeping himself from going to (_Guide_) the Senju only with strength of will and the forced knowledge that he had no way of knowing for sure that Tobirama _was_ a Guide, after all the other man had never given even the slightest indication that he was one. And wasn’t that interesting, _if _Tobirama was a Gide that meant he had never once given it away, never once tried to pull any Sentinel (never tried to pull _Madara,_ never tried to force him, and a Guide had told him once that it was almost impossible not to pull at a Sentinel of his strength), never once tried to use Thrall to his advantage on the battlefield, never once overrode another’s choices.

Madara watched as Hashirama joined his little brother, retreating to the other side of the pool against the pull of suddenly awake senses; Izuna settling beside him startled him (Izuna fought not to gape, he hadn’t surprised his brother since he cam online) and he blinked out of his too tight focus (_vanilla-richdark-mint-refreshing_) to stare to his brother. He gave his head a good shake and frowned down at the water; he had always promised himself that he would _never_ take a Guide, never be controlled (Tobirama had never tried to control anyone) but the zones had been getting worse and (a strong back and shaking hands and Hashirama leaning close in comfort) and he wasn’t unaware of what was coming if he couldn’t get them under control. “Izuna” he said, slow and quiet “if I found a Guide, one that I thought I could want, and one that had never tried to pull or thrall anyone but they were… someone you hated, someone I almost can’t trust, what would-“ Izuna grabbed his hands, holding tight “You should try to see if they fit you, if there’s even the smallest _chance _that you could stand them, could bond, you should try. No matter who they are. After all if they’ve never tired to force someone they can’t be that bad, right? Please brother, I don’t want to lose you. I promise I would learn to love them for your sake, if hey could keep you safe I wouldn’t _care_ who they were, not even if they were the Senju Demon himself.” Madara smirked a little, because, well, with an answer like that was he supposed to do?

He nodded, taking a deep breath “Ok, I don’t know if they are a Guide but, I’ll check, it will be easy enough.” He gave himself a good shake, drifting over to where Tobirama was relishing the heat, a delicate flush distracting Madara for a moment before he moved closer; Hashirama was distracted talking to the Nara head, he hadn’t noticed that Madara was coming closer to his brother or the way that Tobirama was having difficulty reaching his back with the cloth in his hands (scars then, that made the most sense as something that could impede movement). Madara slipped closer, hardly noticing the way his focus was narrowing, “Let me wash your back?” he asked (those nearby started, sending entranced looks at the Uchiha and Senju), Tobirama started (heartrate and hands, face still utterly still), hesitated “I couldn’t ask-“ Madara shifted closer, voice dropping “Please?” Tobirama looked at him, something shifting behind his (pretty) red eyes before sagging a little (there was no way he could ever say no to his Sentinel, to _Madara_ who was wonderful and passionate and cared and smart and-) “Yes, if you wish too” Madara nodded, trying to keep his growing anticipation out of his face as he stepped closer and took the cloth from unresisting fingers.

Madara forced his hands not to shiver with anticipation as Tobirama turned his back, focus so narrow that he didn’t even notice the silence from the rest of the group or the way Izuna was _gapping_ (he knew he had said - but he hadn’t actually _thought_ -); Madara followed those long red lines (they almost looked like a seal) with his eyes, dipping the cloth in the water and bringing up his hands to slide the rough fabric down Tobirama’s back (the skin under the cloth jumped and shivered, Madara’s mouth was watering) entranced. It was hardly even a thought to slide his fingers sideways as he brought his hands up again and let his bare skin brush against the albino’s for the first time (**MINE**); and all the many little almost zones (standing at the gate waiting for Mito, at the festival with an aching head), the large deep one recently (a rich voice humming), even as a teenager in Wind country (a large leopard watching him), flashed through his head all at once. He shifted his weight- his was breathing fast, he could feel it where his hands were spread over heaving ribs, rag forgotten- wanting to move closer but – “Are you mine?” he asked, voice rough and deep (eyes in the pool went huge, Tobirama was facing away from them but-); a hesitation, then a slump, resignation and exhaustion “Yes” echoing more than it should in the space “but you are not mine, so there is nothing to-“ Madara was moving forward before he knew it, plastering himself against the narrow back as close as he could (ooooohhhh, that felt…) at the tired, sad sound of those words.

Tobirama jolted, spasming in his arms, a tight wanting noise sliding out too quietly for anyone but Madara to hear; the Uchiha tucked him closer, one arm around sharp hip and the other angled across his chest to press a hand to his heart, tucking his nose to the fast pulse point and breathing in the smell that had so often saved him from the zone – his, _his,_ his Guide, _his_. “Why” he asked, “why are you mine but not me yours?” (behind them Hashirama shifted, putting himself between the observers and his brother and best friend), Tobirama shuddered, shaking “A one-way bond is still a bond, one willingly taken. But I would _never_ force you to-“ Madara nuzzled impossibly closer “I know.” He rasped, then “Let me _feel _you Guide” Tobirama twitched and Madara tightened his hold; a moment later he was rewarded as Tobirama’s **_Presence_ **unfurled over the silent spring, spreading like feathering oncoming night and making Madara’s arms lock around him. The Uchiha didn’t even think, teeth sinking into white skin and his own senses expanding, soaking in the _scentfeeltastesound_ of his Guide “Madara, you’ll bond” Tobirama whispered, aghast; Madara bit harder, there was no way he was completing a bond _here_ but this was enough for now, enough to lock _his_ Guide in his mind as tightly in his mind as he could “**MINE**”.


	14. VI.EII

Tobirama was… confused. He didn’t understand what was going on, he didn’t know why Madara wanted to touch him, he didn’t know how Madara realized he was a Guide- he had been traying _so hard_ to keep from making Madara uncomfortable-, he didn’t know why Madara asked him if he was Madara’s, didn’t want to tell him – but there was nothing he wouldn’t do if Madara asked and no question he wouldn’t answer truthfully for <strike>his</strike> the Sentinel. “Yes” but he had to tell Madara that that didn’t mean anything, that Tobirama knew that that didn’t mean anything that – oh. (_guh_) _ooohhh_, that, ah, he couldn’t stop the noise that slid past his teeth, shuddering at the feeling of so much bare skin on his, at those _amazing_ muscles pressed close and warm (Madara had a tendency of taking off his shirt at the slightest provocation, Tobirama hated it almost as much as he _loved_ it). Madara was asking him something and Tobirama forced himself to focus, had to answer, _had_ to “A one-way bond is still a bond, one willingly taken. But I would _never_ force you to-“ but Madara interrupted him with a shifting of skin on skin (_ooohhh_) and asked him - and there was nothing Tobirama wouldn’t give Madara if asked for it; he reached, touching the walls inside his heart, unwinding the lines of seal and self-control and letting his _presence_ slide out (only a little, not to much, hold the roaring whirlpool inside tight, don’t let it pull at anyone - anything, control, let it out only in tiny swells only in little ripples, nothing more).

His attention to control was shattered (but not the control?) when teeth sank into his shoulder (somehow it was easier now, control clearer with his Sentinel’s teeth on his skin) and Tobirama, Tobirama had to fight it, _had _too “Madara, you’ll bond” he whispered, desperate to keep the Uchiha from falling into a bond he couldn’t undo and uncertain as to why this was even happening. _Why_ could Madara be doing this? Unless, had his instincts gotten the better of him? (that felt insulting to the Sentinel, he knew Madara was strong enough to never lose control like this, but there was no other reason Tobirama could think of for his wanting Tobirama at all) Madara’s teeth dug in deeper and Tobirama’s mind filled with white noise as Madara said “**MINE**”

Tobirama whimpered

his hand snapped back and up, fingers tangling in the dark hair where it was pulled up and back out of the water. He _wanted_. He hadn’t known he _could _want anymore (he had to tell Madara- _iron around his wrists, every finger held still in twisting chains_\- before anything), but _here_, he couldn’t - not here “_No_” he whimpered. Madara froze going utterly still and starting to draw back- no, that wasn’t- “_not here_, _please_” Madara pressed close again, nuzzling into his neck and petting at Tobirama's shivering sides. “Alright, alright, easy” the Uchiha whispered, there was movement and Madara murmuring to someone behind them but Tobirama couldn’t think past the gentle hands smoothing over his sides (over the scars covering his skin), couldn’t get his mind to shift past the overwhelming sensation of so much touch - far more than Tobirama had felt since he was a child. “Come on pretty eyes, focus now” Madara coaxed, Tobirama blinked, trying to pay attention to what was going on around him.

* * *

Hashirama smiled reassuringly at little at his little brother, it was, um, fucking awkward, _really_ fucking awkward to kneel in front of his little brother and best friend with both of them naked and pressed together like Madara was trying to make sure the albino could never get away (….actually that might be what was happening) but after kicking everyone (except Izuna who wouldn’t leave) else out he needed to help them get to Madara’s home as fast as he could and both of them looked a little like intentional movement was completely beyond them (especially Tobirama, his face was even showing small twitches of emotion, Hashirama shoved back the tears at that.) “Come on little brother, let go, just for a moment, let me get you in a robe and you can go home” he coaxed; Tobirama let go reluctantly, hands shaking like leaves in the wind and trying his best to focus on Hashirama. Madara unpeeled himself from his Guide (aww, no, Hashirama didn’t want to see that look, _he didn’t want to see that look Madara_) and hurried to climb out of the pool almost falling when he couldn’t take his eyes off Tobirama; Hashirama grimaced and looked at his little brother again, coaxing his shaking form out of the water and into a Hashirama’s over robe (it was too big of course, which made him look even frailer than he was).

“Did I do something wrong?” Tobirama asked in a tiny voice (Madara heard it, freezing as Sentinel senses caught the words) and Hashirama leapt to reassure him “_No_, no Tobira, you didn’t do anything wrong, Madara’s just getting dressed, he’ll be right back, just give him a minute.” The older Senju said, voice warm and light. Madara touched his shoulder, his eyes were dark and not totally focused visibly fighting back the instincts that were pulling at him as he tried to get Tobirama somewhere safe. “What’s going on?” Madara asked on the edge of a growl “Why is he so upset and out of it and why – I mean, why can’t he look like he clearly feels?” Hashirama sighed, chewing on his lip sharply “When we get him to your house, I’ll tell you when he’s safe.”

* * *

Madara forced himself to stay in control, _forced_ himself not to tear Hashirama’s throat out for touching _Madara’s_ Guide, focused on getting back to his home, back where he could get Tobirama safe and figure out what was going on; they slipped in the back door, flashing through with enough speed that most people would only get the briefest of glances as they moved past (of Madara with a look of predator intent on his handsome face, of Hashirama- dark and focused- carrying his pale brother swamped in his large robe and looking nothing short of fragile with his face turned away, of Izuna following them silently with a thoughtful frown). As soon as they were in the door Madara led the way to the Null room, aiming for the safest place in the house to get his Guide calmed; Hashirama laid Tobirama on the bed as Madara kicked off his sandals and over robe again, snarling with frustration as Tobirama made a terrible sound of sadness and pulling the albino into his lap on the bed as fast as he could, relaxing a little when Tobirama calmed somewhat “**Explain**” he snarled.

Hashirama sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh and curling his hand around Tobirama’s fine boned ankle “It’s… a long story. And I’m not sure how much _I _should tell you but, well, he’s so upset because he’s overwhelmed. It’s not been easy today, bathing with others- letting others see the scars on his sides- is not – not good for him and then when that _bitch_” wow, Madara had never heard Hashirama call someone that before “suggested a chakra seal it reminded him of, um, of what happened when he got the scars. So he was on edge and fighting flashbacks and feeling threatened and then. He never, would have expected this and having it happen when he was vulnerable. As for the other… it’s easiest to show you I guess.” Hashirama reached out with chakra coated fingers and shooting a glance at Madara before he touched Tobirama, Madara nodded jerkily and Hashirama’s fingers brushed over the red line on Tobirama’s cheek. The change shocking enough that Madara flinched closer at it; one second Tobirama was tucked against him shaking and almost whimpering but with his face completely still (honestly the dichotomy was a little unnerving) the next the red tattoos light up and then Tobirama’s face _filled_ with expression.

It was like emotion was a sudden color soaking up through the still ivory until his expression matched his body language perfectly, he was suddenly _so_ expressive that it almost hurt to see, the difference was painful and eye opening; there was a tight inhale from the door and Madara shot a look at Izuna who was staring at Tobirama with a horrified expression. Hashirama sighed “Father had Tobira spur-broken when he was fifteen and it… shattered him. not totally, he’s still sane and he tries his best but his bond with you wasn’t enough to keep him together, not with it being oneway” Madara started at that, the bond with him? “So we made some seals, things that could help him and support him, make it easier. For the most part they work- I mean, he’s still alive- but these ones” he gestured at his face “they take so much chakra that brother almost never uses them, it’s to hard to keep them active. And he says that at this point if people saw him wandering around and feeling things they would think he’d been replaced or something, better to just let things stay as they were. I didn’t like it, but the seals are hard to keep up, I don’t have the energy to keep them running for very long so…”

Hashirama looked down at where he was playing with his brother’s long fingers, a tight agonized look on his face. He didn’t see Madara or Izuna’s horrified looks “Did you ever wonder why his hands show you what he’s feeling? Why they shake when his face never changes?” Hashirama was far away, hardly talking to them anymore “It’s because they bound his hands- smart enough not to let him make any hand signs- wrapped every finger in rough chains and pulled them tight until he couldn’t even twitch. It was almost a month before they healed enough for him to use his hands again, Father was furious.” Hashirama held up on pale hand, tilting it until the light caught on silvery white scaring that covered his entire hand. Madara felt like he was going to be sick. He took a shuddering breath, pressing his nose to white hair, stroking a pale cheek under the glowing seal torn between loving the emotion on his face and hating what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nimcat, it got sad but I promise there is more cuddling again soon! Lots of cuddling and I hope it helps with things being rough right now


	15. VI.FI Dhar_Sii

Tobirama shivered in the night air the coolness of it not touching him at all in comparison to the ache of the anger seeping in from the other side of the Senju compound walls; how had this happened (foolish, he knew how this had happened and it was his fault), how had his status as a Guide and a powerful one shattered his brother’s dream so deeply? He had known it would but he had allowed his brother to convince him and- like an idiot- he had allowed himself to begin to hope, begin to think that maybe everything would be ok, that maybe Mito could help enough, that maybe in time Madara would think better of him and Tobirama would be able to – well. clearly he was as much a fool as he had always thought he was; it had only been a week since his Guide status had come out and already the village was fracturing, falling apart under their feet not matter what they tried (the people doubted _Hashirama _now, as if this wasn’t all because of him and his dream, as if they didn’t owe him everything, but no, what if the White Demon had him in thrall?). Noise at the door almost convinced him to turn as Hashirama spilled out into the garden “Tobi? What are you doing?! Taking a mission-“ “Calm down Hashi, I just – maybe getting me out of the village will help. If I’m gone long enough then they will see I _can’t_ have you in thrall and maybe you’ll have a chance to get this under control” in any other time Hashirama would never have listened and Tobirama felt a little bad for taking advantage of his brother’s exhaustion but…this was for the best (Madara- his Sentinel- recoiling from his touch, from his _presence_) “Very well, you can have the mission little brother” Hashirama whispered, aching hope in his voice (he thought this would work, thought this would help, Tobirama was scum for doing this wasn’t he?).

Tobirama looked at the men before him, they were strong, _very_ strong; the gold and silver brothers were a terrible foe on any day and Tobirama was already tired after completing the delivery mission for the Daimyo. But he had a secret weapon and he would not suffer this enemy to live and hurt his people later, not when they spoke of Hashirama, not when they spoke of _Madara_ (of trapping him with a guide the other new village was grooming, of forcing him into a bond he didn’t want or consent to- like the one with Tobirama); it was easy with a threat to his Sentinel to call up the power of a Guide in full anger to let his _Presence_ wash out of him and roll over the men that would hurt those dearest to him. He would not survive this, but that was never the plan- he had known form the reports that they were in this area- all he had to do was bring them down with him.

* * *

Hashirama looked out the window again and Touka frowned a little “What’s wrong?” she asked gruffly, he chewed at his lip for a moment “I – Tobirama had been gone for such a long time” he whispered and Touka frowned “Has it been to long? Is he overdue?” Hashirama shook his head, “Not yet but…there was something when he left and I just – he offered to leave you remember, and I – I’m worried” he whispered and Touka pressed her lips together tightly, she did remember Hashirama sobbing into her shoulder after Tobirama offered that, remembered Tobirama looking at her with tired eyes remembered that all too well. She looked out the window at the village that she…well, she didn’t love it, couldn’t love it when she had seen what they would do to her little cousin when Sarutobi got his claws into the rumor mill. Though, she smirked a little, things would be different when he came back (he had to come back) after she and the Senju that know what Tobirama was got their fingers in the rumor mill; after all it was easy to start poking holes in the things people were saying about Tobirama when he had had so long to do what they said he had done and had never chosen to do so, after he had been gone for long enough that there was just no way he had Hashirama- or anyone else- under thrall, after he had never given any sign he was a Guide even when it would have helped him, after she started digging up dirt on Sarutobi’s relationships with Guides in the past (and _oh_ was there _dirt_) and pointed out why he might speak badly of them. The only question was if she was going to get the Yamanaka involved.

“He’ll come back” she told Hashirama (he had too) “and when he does the village will be better, we’re already making progress with that Hashi and Madara will back us up if you let me _tell_ him why he’s starting to have more micro zones, especially if the Yamanaka start talking; you _know_ he’s not what a normal spur-broken Guide is and if we tell them they might know what he is fighting against, they won’t think ill of him if they know, you just have to let me tell people if you want him safe” Hashirama blew out a harsh breath tapping his fingers on the desk sharply. Touka knew that he didn’t want to break Tobirama’s confidence or making things worse for him, didn’t want to make his brother face the sort of questions that this might encourage but at this point did it even matter? He already couldn’t leave the Senju compound by the time he left without crumpling under the strength of the miasma of bitter distrust that filled Konoha. “Alright” Hashirama said quietly “alright, tell whoever you needed to. Better he resent me than he die thinking it is better for us.”

* * *

Madara frowned darkly at Izuna, seething with anger at the stubborn look on his face “A rumor Izu, a _rumor_, that’s all. That’s all the proof you have that the Senju is my Guide” Izuna snorted roughly “Yeah, a rumor, and you aren’t zoning at least twice as bad since he left. As if he wasn’t he only Guide strong enough to match you, as if he wasn’t the _only_ Guide that had never tried to pull you, or thrall you, or _anything_. Madara, _think_, where else will you find someone like this and I _know_ that you think he’s attractive so that’s not the problem” Madara bared his teeth at his brother “I don’t want a Guide” he hissed and Izuna laughed, “Yeah? Would you say that to his face? Because you might have to. Touka, yes Touka Senju, told me that he found you in a zone years ago and dragged you out of it, told me that he formed a bond with you then and still walked away because he didn’t want to do that to you. Told me he has been dragging you out of zones since we formed he village. So when he comes back I fully intend to bring him here to you and you’ll have to tell him that to his face, tell him that you don’t want him even after everything he has done for you” Madara stared, stunned into silence, Tobirama had, _Tobirama_ was the one that had pulled Madara out of those zones? Tobirama was the one that had – “I thought you hated him Izuna, I - Sarutobi said” Madara stuttered, Izuna threw up his hands with an angry sound “Yeah, that was before I knew that he had been helping you like this! I thought you were smarter than to listen to men like Sarutobi. When did you let fear control you Madara?” Madara looked away, Izuna was…right, Madara – Madara closed his eyes and imagined Tobirama standing before him knowing what he knew now, and – oh. _shit. fuck_, the only thing he could imagine doing was dragging his Guide into his arms and trying to make it up to him for the time he pulled back when he saw the other man, trying to make up to him the way he had been treated since Sarutobi had started “I need my Guide” he whispered “I need to – I have to make it up to him Izu”.

Izuna sighed and tucked himself closer to Madara’s side, leaning heavily against his brothers side and Madara was _so_ grateful for his brother; Tobirama was late, overdue for his return date and he could feel the tension in the village, the way that it was torn between those that would force the Guide out and those that wanted him back to tuck him into the heart of the village and keep him there until they could make him safe (it was the special providence of Guides, those that were loved instead of feared were held more dear than anything in the world by their community), the Uchiha and Senju more than any other (it was strange to feel both clan so closely aligned in this, the first time he could remember seeing the two founding clans talking quietly as they plotted ways to get help Tobirama and Madara and their star crossed love- Madara didn’t even care how the story was being told, at this point he just wanted Tobirama back). Madara shivered as his memory wandered- as it did so often now- the day after Tobirama was supposed to be back, wandered to seeing a too thin, scarred snow leopard with chains on its neck and ankles appear before him looking at him with large tired red eyes before fading into nothing and leaving a broken ache in Madara’s chest like it had been filled with broken glass. “Izuna” Madara heard Touka speak from far anyway “how is he?” “I don’t know, something happened yesterday and he’s – he’s ben in and out ever since” Izuna replied and Touka made a sound like a hard sob; wait, she had been part of those sent out to find Tobirama hadn’t she? “What happened?” he asked roughly. Touka’s jaw was tight and her eyes were red and swollen “He, he didn’t even try to run. He never even tried to get away” she said brokenly “I should have known, Hashirama knew – he was so convinced we would be better without him, kept offering to banish himself and I – I should have gone after him sooner” “Touka” Izuna said “what happened?” but the ground was already falling out from under Madara and he knew what she would say before she did “He’s dead”


	16. VI.FII

_(silence)_

* * *

Mito watched her husband stare out the window into the garden where he had sat with his brother so often, his face still and empty and reminding her rather to much of Tobirama. “Husband” she murmured hoping to bring him back to her, “Hashirama, husband, please, talk to me” he stirred a little “Did you know they are sad now? An entire village morning someone they killed” Mito dragged in a hitching breath, this was “Hashirama!” she snapped, the sharp crack of her voice jerking Hashirama’s attention back to her and widening his eyes “do you see what you are doing? Do you see what you are disrespecting? Because I see you spit on your brother’s memory when you sit like this and stew in your anger! Do you think the Senju wanted Tobirama’s death? Do you think the Uchiha wanted this? Do you think _Madara_ wanted this? And yet you say all of them condemned his to death. I am disappointed in you husband, I thought better of you. I thought you would turn your attention to making sure this never happened to another Guide, to making sure things were better and turning your anger on those that _did_ have to do with this” Hashirama stared at her for a long moment before his eyes filled with silent tears.

Mito opened her arms and let her husband fall into them, a deep well of relief opening in her; this was the first time he had cried since a silent Touka walked back into Konoha carrying Tobirama’s corpse covered blood and Mito- for all her grief over the brother she had come to love deeply- could only be glad to see his tears, he needed to morn, needed to take the first step into grief and then into a place where he could take his pain and make it part of making this place better (the village couldn’t lose him, not when Madara was all but gone and wouldn’t be around much longer, not after the shock of losing his Guide). She tipped her head back, tears smearing the corners of her eyes as her husband sobbed into her kimono; Tobirama – Tobirama – Tobirama, gods why could you have allowed this to happen to him? (shinobi knew death- Hashi had lost _all_ his brothers- but to lose him like this after everything and just when it looked like things might really get better, just when she had seen the light growing in Madara’s eyes when he thought about his Guide, was far harder than any war death)

* * *

Madara looked up at the sky and feltthewidnbrushoverhisskinlikesandinfire fur- insubstantial, it wasn’t there- brushed over his fingers and they curled over (iron used to wrap around the thin neck and what did that mean about To-?) old scars and

Smell of fire and burningriceandcurry

fur fading cold to

cold

(_where are you?_)

“Madara?” loudbrightsharpdeepbrothersoundofgrassanddeerand

“Brother?” (_please_)

The sky was beautiful tonight “y-e-s” (in, out) “?”

Would To-

have liked it? (_where are you?_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (try again)


	17. VI.FII (try again)

_(try again)_

To-

bi

rama

a voice

in the quiet _“please”_

_ please_

_please_

_(don’t go)_

* * *

Izuna stared at Touka with horror dripping down his spine, “Dead?” he whispered hardly able to comprehend the idea; Tobirama had always seemed so impossibly unflappable, so strong and stern and like he would be there long after everything else was gone and changed and now, now he was _dead_? Touka nodded jerkily and Madara finally stirred beside him, looking at something behind Touka “No he’s not” he said, voice firmer than Izuna had ever heard; Touka stared at him “Yes he is” she said roughly “I carried his body back I _know_” Madara exploded into motion “Take me to him” he said forcefully as he stood and started towards the gates at a fast walk. Touka shot Izuna a confused look and he shrugged at her in response both trotting to keep up “Madara he’s gone, it’s too late” Madara whipped around fast as an animal and snarled at her deep out of his chest “I _know_ what is happening to my Guide” he growled gutturally; Touka blinked and then her eyes went wide “_oh_” she whispered and then took off at a run towards the Senju compound Madara pacing her and Izuna at their heels.

Please, thought Izuna, _please_ let him be alive, let him still be there, if he wasn’t Izuna wasn’t sure he would ever get his brother back, not after all of this (not when there would be regret on top of everything else, not when Touka had said that he didn’t run, he didn’t even try to run). The gates of the compound flew past and they thudded down in front of the door to a building in the back (a shrine?) of the compound and Touka threw it open with a loud rush; Madara burst past her, exploding into the dim space and turning unerringly into a room on the left. Izuna pulled to stop at the door just behind Touka looking at the table where Tobirama was laid out silent and cold and _covered_ in wounds and so, _so, _dead.

* * *

Madara brushed the hair back from the new/old dear face, crooning deeply in his chest as he brushed his hands over his Guides face and hair completely ignoring the others in the room; none of them mattered, none of them were a threat and they weren’t his Guide so he didn’t care. “Guide” he mumbled, reaching deep into the place in himself he hadn’t known existed until the watched a snow leopard fade in front of his eyes and tugging gently “Guide” threading chakra down the tether “Guide” where he had grabbed it tight and not let go ever since the spirit animal faded “Guide” there was pain there, _so much pain_, it wanted to drown Madara and his Guide, but Madara wouldn’t let it, he curled around his “Guide” and cupped the all but none existent flicker of the spirit slipping away “Guide” cradling it deep inside himself and sliding his hands over his “Guide”’s slowly warming body being so, _so_, careful of the wounds there as he fed chakra into his “Guide”.

(_“Go get Hashirama” “But-“ “Now damn you, can’t you see what’s happening?!” “Yes Touka-hime” “Can he save him?” “If anyone can”_)

Another person in the room and they came close to his Guide, Madara’s lips pulled back from his lips as he turned to snarl but – family, _healing, _Madara didn’t like it but… (_“how?” “I don’t know, I think it’s a Sentinel thing” “oh gods”_) he allowed the glowinggreenbrotherdirt to come near his Guide, allowed the other to place his hands on Madara’s Guide with nothing more than a low growl (_“He’s alive, sweet gods he’s alive”_) as they pushed chakra into Madara’s guide, healing the wounds Madara couldn’t. The Uchiha, wrapped more and more chakra around his Guide pulling him closer and closer watching the slowly reappearing snow leopard, the leopard that wasn’t wearing shackles anywhere; the growl settled into a soothing rumble as the dirtgrassoakstingingchakra pulled back and his Guide was whole in body again (_“Is he-?” “Yes, I don’ know how but if Madara can wake him up he- he’ll live. Oh gods, he’ll **live**”_) and Madara brushed his hands over his whole safe Guide; the bond needed to be finished and then he could bring his Guide back where Madara could touchtastesmellheartalklove his Guide. (_“shit, he needs to get to a bed, do you have a Null room?” “Wha-? Yes!”_) “Madara, Madara don’t you want to bond properly? Hashirama has a safe room for you to take care of him” Madara hesitated but, his Guide deserved a proper bed; he gathered his Guide into his arms and turned to follow sharplipsticksweatdirtblood out of the death room.

The room was good, quiet and lush and soft, a good room and Madara laid his Guide on the bed brushing his hands over scarred (beautiful) skin before prowling around the room (had to check safe had to know) and stripping off his own clothing- need to be as close as he could; Madara hesitated and glanced at the leopard watching in the corner- what if Guide didn’t want-?- and the large cat purred and slid closer, tugging on Madara’s robe. The Uchiha blew out a relived breath, that was good then, and then resumed stripping as fast as he could rushing to get back to his Guide; Madara slid onto the bed with his Guide and brushed his hands over the cool skin, pressing his mouth to the sharp collarbone (_come back to me_) and breathing chakra into his pale skin (breath shivered out of Tobirama) rubbing at scarred flanks (scarred? later) and moving his mouth to press into the pulse point and breathing hot chakra into cool skin (_there, that’s it, come back_), cupping the sharp still face and kissing the red lines there and feeling seals buzz under his lips (seals?) (_there, that’s right, I’m here, I’m waiting_). The eyelids fluttered and Madara could see a slash of brilliant red eyes, he crooned and scratched at his scalp relishing the feel of moonlight hair in his finger (_hello, there you are_); his Guide blinked at him, brow furrowing a little and shifting slowly “M-dara?” he slurred and the Sentinel kissed over his cheek and at the corner of his mouth “Guide” his breath caught “_Tobirama_” his Guide, his _Tobirama_ shuddered and his hands fluttered as he tried to reach for Madara “Let me touch you?” he gasped, struggling to move past the glaze in his thoughts; “**_Yes!_**” Tobirama whimpered and Madara let himself spill over his Guide, blanketed the strong form in his wider body bracing himself over his stunning Guide and his hands racing greedily over pale skin.

Tobirama gasped, arching weakly into Madara’s hands as they skated over him whining when thumbs passed over his nipples (Madara panted, saliva gathering in his mouth) and then going high and wanting when Madara followed his fingers with his mouth, licking and tasting and drinking down the testfeelscent of his Guide (he wanted to stay and see what sounds he could get from those pale buds, later, later, bond first) and loosing himself in the heady sensation of burying himself so completely in Tobirama (hearing nothing but him, feeling nothing but him, tasting nothing but him, smelling nothing but him) that nothing else even existed. He mouthed at the sharp v of muscle at Tobirama’s groin forcing himself to move past the heat there- later, last, not yet- and licking his way down long legs, worshiping the strength that made Tobirama the fastest shinobi of their generation. “_Ma-da-ohgod-ra”_ mmm, Madara wanted more of that sound; he licked up, finally allowing himself to move up and lick up the pretty cock waiting for him and soaking in the shocked keen it dragged out of his Guide’s mouth as he suckled his treat, there had never – had Madara ever tastedfeltheared anything this wonderful? (he had almost lost this) A tight moan preceded the pulse or warmth as he coaxed his Guide over the edge of orgasm, drinking down the taste of his Tobirama and drawing back only reluctantly as Tobirama tugged weakly at his hair and begging Madara to come up and kiss him slowly and deeply (his poor Guide was so tired but Madara could feel the bond growing strong and thick between them, he would never lose him _ever again_).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin  
is this better?


	18. VI. GI (Miray)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dark, if any of the tags trigger you avoid this timeline

Tobirama stared out of the small window in the makeshift cell under the tower, breathing slow and deep as he felt the passing chakra swirl around it (pride, anger, fear, smugness, concern) and fighting back the shaking pain of the pressure on his Guide sense and trying not to remember (_the slick of blood and semen sliding down his thighs, the ache in his jaw and hands, “You’ll never bond properly now” in a slick slimy voice and a searing pain in his tailbone as the man shoved in_) – breath, in and out, in and out in and – “Tobirama-sama?” the soft voice jolted him out of his dark thoughts and he turned to look at the young Senju standing in front of his cell. Aoi was a good shinobi- Tobirama had trained him, he should be- and had only flinched from Tobirama as much as the rest of his clan, had tried to help the albino when he could (he may be a monster but he was their monster, they would not abandon the weapon they had created- he was…grateful) and now he was holding out a length of cloth covered in embroidered seal “This is for you, we thought – we thought your Guide sight might be bothering you” somewhere deep inside something eased in Tobirama’s chest as he took the fabric when Aoi offered it though the bars “Thank you” he murmured as he raised to it to his eyes and tied it there, breathing out a soundless sigh as the cool wash of chakra filled seals muffled the noise and strain even as it took his sight. “Thank you” he said again and he heard Aoi’s feet shift “I’m sorry this happened, if we had been on the gate we would never have let him in the village” (_jingle_) the boy said softly and Tobirama nodded, warmed by the thought even as he knew it would have been pointless; Sarutobi wanted the man here, _wanted_ this to happen though the albino had no idea how the old man had discovered Tobirama’s Guide status (even facing the death he was Tobirama would still have refused the old man knowing Sarutobi would do everything in his power to hurt Tobirama after - thought the Guide could never have realized how much power the man had, how had he found this _particular_ Expert anyway?) .

Aoi shifted again and Tobirama could hear him bow before he slipped away, leaving the Senju to his thoughts and wonderings; what would happen when Mito and Hashirama returned? That they were both gone was the worst sort of luck really but when the Daimyo called they weren’t yet strong enough to refuse and they had already been gone two days out of the eight that were expected to be gone when Sarutobi sprung his trap; and it had been a trap, bringing in that Man- that particular man- under the pretext of consulting an expert, bringing him to a council meeting as soon as he arrived so Tobirama had no chance of preparing himself, purposing that they listen to that Man’s advice on Guides – after all look at how well it had worked on Tobirama. Forcing Tobirama into a corner (he was ashamed of his lack of control but when he thought of other Guides under that Man’s hand he just…._couldn’t_) where he had to let his _presence_ out to prove he was a Guide (showing them his power, frightening) and then that Man had started to speak and Tobirama –

he couldn’t

ripping the blood out of his body was probably overkill, it certainly didn’t help his case for all that it was satisfying to see Sarutobi’s face go ashen. But the choking _fear_ after, the horrible look on Izuna’s face (Madara would never go against his brother in this and when Izuna looked at him like that Madara would never give him a second glance), the way Madara’s face had gone tight and the sound of his defending only Tobirama’s right to a trial with his brother present and saying nothing of innocence, caring nothing for Tobirama’s life… well. he didn’t fight it, let them wrap him in seals that would do nothing if he truly wanted out, let them think they had bound him, said nothing as they called for his death (he would get his wish after all).

* * *

Kiku Yamanaka stared at the papers Madara Uchiha had brought her, swallowing hard before looking up at the handsome dark-haired man “You think there is something important in here?” she asked and something dark and angry flickered across his face (he was a Sentinel, she suddenly remembered, a _very_ powerful one and there was a Guide in Konoha’s cells) “I think there is paperwork in the belongings of a man that came into this village with no warning, I think that Sarutobi looked far to please with him self over this, I think that Tobirama might frightening but he has _never_ been illogical and I smelled _fear _on him when he saw Katashi Burēku, a man he then killed with power he never used on the battlefield- power he could have used- and I want to know _why_” he snarled and she looked at the papers with trepidation (surely it wasn’t what she suspected, surely, there was no way, none at all) but nodded all the same; she knew what a Guide’s life was like and that alone was enough to soften her to the albino Senju.

Unpicking the seals locking the leather wrapped around the paper was easy enough if you knew the keys- and she did, gods curse her she did- and the papers that spilled over were covered in a spidery writing covering the page in dark ink and faint bloody fingerprints (_no, please no_). it was large, either he had ‘treated’ _many _Guides or he was usually dedicated to writing down every note as he…worked, but there was no mistaking the contents. Kiku’s hands were shaking she realized distantly, flipping thought the papers till she found – _Tobirama Senju_ and everything slipped away from her, papers spilling over her lap in a soft susurrus of sound as bile rose in her throat.

* * *

Madara went stiff when the Yamanaka paled, her whole body recoiling as she looked at the pages (was there blood on them?) and her face going frantic as she filliped though the papers (he was right then, it was a Guide thing, something horrific enough to throw the ever calm Tobirama into a terrified rage) looking for something; when she found it she swayed, going green as the papers fall from her lap. Madara reached out to catch them and his fingers closed on a folder, without thinking the Uchiha glanced at it and went cold _Senju Tobirama_ written on the folder and splotched with blood and the scent of old semen; he hardly even noticed when the elder staggered to her feet and rushed from the room, eyes locked on the folder baring the same of a man he had never really understood. Madara swallowed, it seemed like and invasion of privacy to look into something that clearly hunted Tobirama but – but he _had_ to know, had to know if there was something that could clear the Guide’s name (he would not see Tobirama put to death no matter what the counsel thought, they would have to go through him).

_Called to the Senju compound to deal with young Guide (15) after Adjustment failed to take fully (note: who was Adjuster? Insufficient sensory isolation?)….Senju clan head does not care how it is done as long as his son is under his control….wants complete domination….needs useful tool…Guide is usually pretty, this will be enjoyable….seal chains doubled as precaution and hands bound more tightly _(_fig 3. how hands were bound)….drug had to be reformulated three times due to resistance, will need to take my time with this one….pretty and tight and almost silent, will have to keep an eye and see if can return for later reinforcement training (fig 20. diagram of bindings used to position for optimal penetration)…changed to longer rowel spurs_

Madara was shaking as snippets of the writing and the stink of old blood and semen seared though him. Tobirama – Tobirama had – any guide was bad enough but _Tobirama_ (hands shaking a little, scent of vanilla and mint wafting to Madara when he was near, pale face still and calm as his scent spiked with sour fear, lifting a small Hyuuga child- a Guide- to her feet and ignoring the mother’s terror as he looked her over) Tobirama who was never emotional (was…was this why? Had something happened? Foolish, of course something had happened) but always working and available for another project, Tobirama who Izuna hated (Madara…didn’t know if he cared anymore about that), Tobirama who had been locked in a damp silent cell for two days already and who’s death was called for ever more rabidly as fear spread. Tobirama who was alone and venerable (Madara had no doubt that Tobirama could break out if he truly wanted to, but he knew the Guide wouldn’t, not when the expenditure of power would be huge and might hurt someone) and _everything_ in Madara _screamed_ for him to go, go to his Guide (his?), go find them and take them somewhere safe and warm and – Madara knew this was going to ruin everything, knew this could tare the village apart and he couldn’t bring himself to care; racing through the village with all the speed a near-feral Sentinel fearing for their Guide could call upon (his? his Guide?), hardly caring what he left in his wake or realizing the chakra searing into his eyes activating his Sharingan as he ripped the door off the hallway to the cell, immediately greeted by the scent of his (his? his. _his_) Guide mixed with sour fear and sticky sweet pain and filled with the subvocal whimper that no one but a Sentinel would hear and Madara-

Lost

Guide

(blindfold?whyblindfold?) iron biting into gloves didn’tcaredidn’tcaredidin’tcare

Others near, voices and fear and watching him from the door and he snarled, they wouldn’t touch his guide

“Madara?”

Onlyvoice he wanted to hear, bars bendingunderhishands “Madara? what-?”

Wrappingarmsaround, oh, cool water and deep vanilla and tangy confusion as his Guide melted into his arms, crooning to his Guide (Tobirama), trying to chase away sickly-sweet pain

“Madara, what is wrong with you?”

Tug on Guide, had to take him safe, had to – bond? Why was there already a bond? When had Guide (Tobirama) started a bond and why hadn’t Madara known? (how long had he lived with a one-sided bond?) “Madara I have to stay here until the trial”

He had to take his Guide somewhere safe, _had_ too, _had too_, crooning and whining, (please, let me take you away, please, please) coaxing (Tobirama didn’t want to be her) “it’s ok Tobirama-sama, we’ll deal with it, this shit has gone on long enough and the Yamanaka said they are with us”

Guide shivered, pain and disbelief scenting the air, Madara pounced, sweeping _his _Guide into his arms and snarling at those between him and the door. They would not stop him from taking his Tobirama somewhere safe. Scaring out of his way, leaping into motion, white head tucked against his shoulder “Madara you are going to regret this” saltscentoftears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to continue to post some of these chapters in Kindling but not all of them, some I'll keep just here if that seems better for...reasons


	19. VI.GII

Tobirama shivered and tucked himself closer to Madara as the Sentinel raced into the Uchiha compound; even without his sight he could feel eyes on him and the subtle twist of disbelief and distrust, this was wrong, he shouldn’t be here, he needed to _leave_, so first he had to something about Madara’s near feral state – and how had that even happed? What had caused him to go into this bad a fugue? And why had he gone for Tobirama when he was so upset, it must be that the albino was the only Guide in the village that Madara knew for sure was in trouble and he latched onto the Senju, that was the only thing that made sense. Madara paused on the stoop of the main clan house and Tobirama took his chance, twisting until his feet hit the floor though he let the distressed Sentinel keep ahold of his waist making soft hushing noises and petting at the strong shoulders, doing his best to ignore the audience of watching Uchiha gathering around them and watching him the blatant distrust “Madara, Sentinel, calm, I am here, calm” he murmured letting his _presence_ leak out around the bonds of the seals placed on him (they would know now that the seals weren’t good enough know that Tobirama was a threat, they would bind him tighter next time and it sent a shiver of fear down his back) and seep shallowly into the air, trying to coax Madara’s sharp snarls and attempts to push him into the house to stop “Easy, you don’t want me in there Sentinel, you’ll remember that soon,” he soothed. Madara’s lips pulled away from his lips, Tobirama could feel it where is fingers were press to the older man’s cheeks, and he bit back a curse, he didn’t even know what had set him off!

Wait, he knew that chakra, “Hikaku” he called keeping his voice even and unworried as best he could “do you know where Madara has been today?” the Uchiha’s chakra shivered and then approached, flickering with wariness (it ached in his Guide sight) “I don’t know Tobirama-sama, he was looking into Burēku” (Tobirama was sure his finch was too visible as his body reacted even when his face could not) “and then he went to the Yamanaka house” Tobirama felt himself go cold – had, had Madara-? there was only one reason that Tobirama could imagine that set of events taking place (did Madara know? Did he understand – had he seen that Tobirama was broken and failed?), “Ah,” he rasped “that explains it” Hikaku’s chakra fluctuated curiously but Tobirama was already turning back to Madara (wouldn’t it be lovely if that deep bass growl was for him not just the _idea_ of a hurt Guide) “Sentinel, Sentinel listen to me, that Man is dead, do you remember the smell of his blood?” (Madara’s muscles went tense and hard under his hands, what-?) “He is dead, he will not hurt any Guides of Konoha, you must let me go back to the Tower, I am-“ (lying to a Sentinel was a tricky thing and he wasn’t sure it worked) “-fine but you can not take me from the Tower, I have to wait there until my brother returns, there are no suffering Guides in Konoha” he promised “I have checked and watched, there are no Guides that need your protection” Madara’s growl kicked up a notch and Tobirama wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong, this should eb working, why wasn’t it working? “Madara you will regret taking me into your home” he added, a little despair as the Sentinel started trying herd Tobirama back to the door “Izuna will not be ok with this, you have to take me back to the Tower, I have to wait for my brother, you don’t want to do this”

* * *

If you had asked him an hour ago if he would ever see the White Demon frantic he would have laughed in your face, Tobirama Senju? Frantic? Feeling anything at all? No way in hell. But that was really the only thing that could be used to describe him right now as he tried gently to convince a feral Madara not to take him inside. Maybe it was to fabric tied over his eyes and hiding most of his face but suddenly Hikaku was looking at his body language, still strangely still except for the shivers Hikaku’s Sentinel sight could see shaking his thin (thin? How was he so thin?) frame, listening to the pleading word and the faint thread of hysteria in the rich voice; somehow Tobirama (the White Demon) was _convinced_ that Madara would regret taking him into his home even though Hikaku thought the Uchiha clan head was being pretty clear with his body language – on the other hand the Senju couldn’t see that could he, not with his eyes covered (why were they covered?). Hikaku might not know what was going on but there were a few things that were clear; Madara’s concern about the Senju Guide and his refusal to let anything happen to the albino until his brother returned even as some of the clans bayed for blood was more than justified, the man that Tobirama had killed had done something _terrible_ – something bad enough that Tobirama wasn’t surprised that it had sent Madara into a feral state when he found out, the incarceration had damaged the albino somehow – Madara wouldn’t be fussing like this if it hadn’t, and Tobirama was desperate not to let this hurt the village or Madara even when it meant going back to something that was hurting him.

Hikaku paused, looked around at the other Uchiha, many of which were beginning to frown and exchange glances- they knew something was off too about this too- looked at the wildness that was filling Madara’s eyes again as the Guide’s **_Presence _**(and Hikaku had _never _felt anything like that before, the intoxicating see of stars that unfurled around the albino and washed like that tide around all of them without ever truly touching them) faded under the seals painted over every inch of bare skin that Hikaku could see under the thin mesh shirt (he must have been freezing in that cell) and made a choice. He steeped closer the Guide’s worry and fear even clearer here and – well, Hikaku wasn’t a good man. not like the others, not like Izuna- for all that he tried to hide it- or Madara or even _Tobirama _apparently; he wasn’t a good man and when his clan head needed a Guide and one that seemed pretty close to perfect and in need was dropped into his lap? Well. he wasn’t a good man (Tobirama’s protests clearly were only about fearing _Madara_ would regret it anyway, they already had a one-sided bond).

* * *

Madara’s head ached (listen to what your Guide wants) and his bones hurt with the need to get his Guide (Tobirama) somewhere safe and warm where the pain and fear and worry would fade and Madara could make him happy; but he didn’t want to force his Guide, didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to make it worse (but Tobirama wanted him, Madara could _feel _it in his **_Presence_**, the most wonderful thing Madara had ever felt _stars filling the sea, light and shadow, obsidian liquid_). And then, and then another spoke- not a threat weak Sentinel no threat- “Madara, people will be coming to take him from you. He’s cold and in pain why aren’t you taking care of him? DO you want what Burēku did to him to-“ and the rest was white noise as **furywrathneedminemine_mine_ **exploded through him like Katon into gunpowder.

**_Presence_** called him out of his searing fury (**mineminemine_safe_**), **_Presence_** thin but powerful calling him out of the boiling magma and leading him to a world where he was covering _his_ with his body as _his_ wrapped around him; clinging to Madara and shaking, thin sob like sounds slipping out on thread word “_don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me_” pleas, _his_\- Tobirama- was _pleading_. Madara rumbled soothingly, the feel of skin on skin bringing up a blurry memory (_into the safe spaceNull room, set GuidemineTobriama on the bed, tearing at his own shirt and robe, disparate to be closer, curling around GuidemineTobirama and covering every inch of skin he could in caresses without moving his- thin- clothing_) and leading him to sit up, pulling the shaking man with him and crooning as reassuringly as he could (_mineminemine_) and tugging at the thin mesh shirt inquisitively, rumbling pleased when Tobirama pulled back enough to for Madara to strip it quick over his head and groaning at the feeling of so much bare skin against his chest dropping his head to bite at the pretty collarbone in front of him as his Guide twisted enough to shove at his pants. Oh. that was- that was _allowed?_ Madara’s hands were frantic as he yanked at the cloth, guiding Tobirama onto his back so he could follow the trail of the retreating fabric with his lips, mouthing at a sharp hipbone and licking at crease of leg and groin. Tobirama whimpered and covered his mouth, hiding behind a hand and that, that wouldn’t do at _all_; Madara moved up tugging his hand away and pressing kisses, light and fleeting to his lips, “I want to hear you” he rasped.

Tobirama whimper franticly “You don’t want this, you don’t want this, you don’t-“ and Madara snarled, setting his teeth harshly into the pale neck “_Mine” _he growled, but no, he had to do better “do you not-?” he started, trying for coherency and Tobirama sobbed “_Please, I want you_, _but if you-?_” and Madara hummed pleased as he licked the Guide’s neck “No, _mine_” he promised before covering the Senju’s mouth with his own in a deep consuming kiss (_bliss_) (he didn’t believe Madara, there would be time for that later, Madara was going to make sure they were tied together so closely that they could never be pulled apart first so that Tobirama could never run away). Pale hands slid into is hair as Tobirama did his best to keep up with Madara’s demanding kiss even as the Sentinel felt the fire burn through him again; he dragged his hand through moonlight hair and rolled his hips sharply down, his own pants the only barrier as Tobirama’s legs fell open for him easily, Madara growled moving from gasping lips to bite at the pale neck (he wanted to mark but, but it might hurt and he wouldn’t hurt Tobirama, later, when he knew if the Guide liked that sort of thing, for now there would be no pain) as gently as he could licking and petting at scarred (_changed to longer rowel spurs_) flanks. Tobirama shivered and whined at the feeling and Madara dragged his eyes up, wanting to see his red eyes – the bind fold, how had Madara forgotten the blindfold? He reached to tug it off and Tobirama grabbed his hand “leave it” he gasped breathlessly and Madara’s lips pulled back from his teeth “I want to _see_ you” he snarled and Tobirama shuddered, his hips rolling up into Madara distractingly; “it, muffles –_ ah!_ – Guide senses, hurts without it” the Senju panted and Madara let go of the fabric reluctantly, as much as he wanted to see those scarlet eyes he could wait if it would casus Tobirama pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistic reaction and solution to trauma, please, there is no magic cock in real life. Don't think this is a good idea or half the solution it is portrayed as here. This is fiction, trauma is much more complicated than this.


	20. VI.GIII

Tobirama whimpered and whined as Madara settled between his legs and took his mouth in another demanding kiss, the heat of his Sentinel searing though him and leaving him dizzy with want and hunger; he didn’t know what was going on but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Madara was here, with _him_. Not when Madara was so protective over him and seemed to want him (Tobirama didn’t understand). The Uchiha pulled away and Tobirama almost whined flexing his hands against the broad back and soft hair (had he disappointed Madara?) “Gods you’re perfect” Madara rasped petting at Tobirama’s sides as best he could with one hand and licking skin between every word “how did you hide from me for so long beloved? _Sweet fire_ you taste like heaven” Tobirama arched and gasped at the tongue on his nipple licking and sucking gently like Madara was relishing the taste and feel “I want you so damn much” Tobirama’s back bowed and his cock throbbed at the tender affection (this didn’t hurt at all, not even the slightest bit) as Madara moved his mouth to the other hard pink nub, suckling sweetly and rutting down into the bed absent mindedly. Tobirama _writhed_, moaning and breathless “_Madara”_ “oh please beloved, let me worship you, so sweet and strong, let me taste you” Madara moaned and Tobirama could only whimper franticly, forcing as strained “yes” out between high wanting sounds and chanting broken fragments of the Uchiha’s name.

Madara was whining now as he licked every bit of skin that he could reach, so gentle and careful over the scars on Tobirama’s sides that he almost didn’t notice what Madara was lavishing attention on until the words seeped through “So _strong_, so beautiful, so brilliant, so resilient, marvel, beauteous, _perfect, _treasure” Tobirama was sobbing, tears soaking into the blindfold and the arousal subsiding into a low burn though it didn’t fade completely as Madara’s worshipful words clawed their way through the old whispers in his mind. After a long time the Sentinel moved back up, lavishing kisses over what he could reach of Tobirama’s face and licking softy at his lips, whispering praise as he did, it took everything Tobirama had to collect himself enough to clumsily tug Madara into a wet kiss, whimpering and needy. Madara stayed there kissing until he was vibrating with the need to touch more of Tobirama (the Guide knew how this worked, the Sentinel needed to imprint Tobirama on his senses as firmly as he could, needed to touch and lick and smell everything that he could, it was instinct and Tobirama himself was already caught up in it a little). “Let me, _please_” the sentinel whimpered, as if there was anything that he could ever deny his Sentinel, ever deny _Madara_ anything; Tobirama nodded, beyond words momentarily (was Madara that swamped in his instincts? Why?) as the Uchiha let out a high relived sound and dropped, licking his way swiftly down, nuzzling into the white hair around Tobirama’s cock, the Senju had _never_ felt anything like this never known what it could feel like as Madara’s hand gently cupped his length and mouthed soft kisses at the base, still whispering worshipful words.

* * *

Hikaku looked at the sealed door to the Null room, the tight curl in his gut making him wonder if he had made the wrong choice. Madara probably hadn’t needed the push, not after the way he had reacted and lost himself in his instincts as soon as Hikaku threatened that someone would take Tobirama away from him. in retrospect it would have been better to give his clan head space, better to help him get inside and take care of his Guide with a clear head, better given the fragility that the albino had displayed earlier; surely it would have been better if Madara had had the clarity of mind to go slow and gentle instead of fighting his instincts? Well, it was done now. Hikaku was positive that he wouldn’t see either Sentinel or Guide until after they had a true bond and that would keep both safer so the Uchiha couldn't really regret it, until then Hikaku needed to take care of the clan and try to keep the village from falling apart or into civil war.

A clamor from the front door pulled Hikaku away, blinking in surprise at the sight of one of the Yamanaka elders at his door; she stood very straight for all that her face was pale and set in harsh lines “Madara-sama has Tobirama-sama here?” she asked and Hikaku stiffened but nodded slowly (he didn’t want to have to fight her, it would make things so much worse) her face set and she nodded “In the Null room” Hikaku nodded “good, that’s for the best, they need a strong bond as fast as possible. For now you and I are going to hold things together until they’re done” he looked in her hard eyes “How are we going to do that?” she smiled “The Uchiha will stand behind there clan head no? Good, the Yamanaka are with you in this and the Senju will be as well, they may not always be good to him but he is theirs and the younger generation won’t stand for it if they think they aren’t alone. As for the rest? It’s time to bring some secrets to light” she held up a handful of papers and sent a regretful look deeper into the house “may Tobirama-sama forgive me.”

* * *

Madara’s head was spinning, soft skin under his tongue and the scent of his Guide musky and warm and _wanting_. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he couldn’t resist licking gently up his lover’s hard length, shuddering as he licked over the tip, he tasted like bliss. Madara licked into the slit, chasing pre-cum and the taste of his Guide’s desire for him, sucking to coax just a little more Tobirama’s voice a sharp keen as he hands scrabbled at Madara’s shoulders and strong legs shook around his head; Madara hesitated, he wanted to taste his dear one’s climax but he wanted to wait too, needed to taste _everything_ still. The tight tone in Tobirama’s voice decided him, he didn’t want to _hurt_ his lover (the idea turned his stomach and he would do anything to avoid that) and leaving him wanting _now_ might do just that; besides, he wanted desperately and licking, sucking, swallowing down Tobirama’s cock was _bliss_. Madara was careful, doing his best to sooth his Guide through it, to make it gentle and not too overwhelming (he didn’t want to hurt _his_) as he guided Tobirama over the edge, the taste of his Guide’s seed on his tongue making Madara’s eye’s roll back in his head and him rut against the bed for a moment before he got himself under control (threads of chakra got thicker between them). Gasping he tipped his head against the albino’s thigh “Alright?” he rasped; Tobirama seemed overwhelmed and shaken and it took him so long to respond that Madara shifted up, worry clearing his head a little “To’ra? Guide?” he nosed at a pale cheek, wishing he could see red eyes “beloved?” Tobirama whimpered, tipping his head for a kiss that Madara was only to happy to grant. “Alright?” Madara breathed against thin lips and Tobirama breathed out a thin positive sound “I – I need, I haven’t, all of you, _please_” Madara whimpered. Tobirama nodded and Madara kissed him deeply again before sliding down, already dizzy again with the thought of tasting more pale skin.


	21. VI.GIV

Tobirama couldn’t think, waves of pleasure washing over him, just this side of too much (there was nothing in the places in his head that was normally filled with the sound of spurs, nothing but Madara’s breathless praise) as Madara licked and kissed over his soft length and then down his legs, one after another and soothing almost as much as it was stimulating (Tobirama had never known that the inside of his _knee_ could send that shiver through him). it was only when Madara tugged gently “Over?” his voice was clearly dazed and fuzzy, swamped by instinct again and _still_ it was a question, one Tobirama – Tobirama actually thought he could say no to; which was the only reason he didn’t need to and he shifted in Madara’s hands letting the Sentinel turn him over and shivering as Madara careful draped himself over the albino’s back in a warm blanket until the shivers stopped. It was only then that he resumed his exploration, finding all the places that made Tobirama whine and twist, as he worked down Tobirama’s back nibbling gently at his spine and spending a lavish amount of time on the small of his back. It was only then that Tobirama realized that Madara was going to move lower and lightning flashed through him, stiffening his back and making his eyes blow wide behind the seal fabric as his cock twitched.

Madara lingered, licking over his cheek until the shock faded out of fear and into the hot burn of desire again; only then did Madara slide towards the center lapping at his coccyx for a long moment before moving lower whining like he was _starving_ for a taste. Madara’s tongue swiped over his hole and Tobirama keened, half shock and half arousal at the feeling, the Sentinel did it again and Tobirama convulsed (so soft, so unlike what Tobirama had felt _then_, something he could only remember later) twisting so hard Madara had to pin his hips carefully, to licking into his hole and moaning like there had never been anything better. In a flash of bravery Tobirama didn’t know he had Tobirama shifted until one leg was between Madara’s the Uchiha immediately rutting down on it (he was panting for it, starving and drooling and wild and Tobirama was shaking with that knowledge, _he_ was the one making Madara feel like this). Between the tongue thrusting and licking into his hole and Madara twisting against his leg Tobirama was thrown over the edge for a second time so breathless he couldn’t even moan. Madara followed him a moment later, the fabric of his pants against Tobirama’s leg hot and wet as the Sentinel whimpered and whined against his Guide’s ass. After a long moment Madara pulled himself up, kicking off his pants and whipping the mess off Tobirama with the sheet before tucking the albino close, his crooning a lullaby that followed Tobirama into exhausted, satiated, _safe,_ sleep. (Chakra threads went tight and thick, too strong to be unraveled as they pulled Sentinel and Guide so close their souls overlapped, mixed, faded together, making a perfect mix)

* * *

Izuna froze as he stepped into the Uchiha compound. When he had left this morning for his short mission that clan had been calm though Madara had been restless and agitated over Tobirama; Izuna grimaced, he didn’t like the albino but even he knew that there was something wrong with the way things had fallen out. Oh sure he had been horrified (scared) when the albino had killed Burēku (though he hadn’t mourned the man’s death, he had made Izuna’s skin crawl) by pulling his blood out; he had never seen the Ghost do that and it was fucking _horrifying_, gods Izuna had thought him a monster before but now… Except that after Izuna had time to get used to it, to realize that Tobirama had never used that ability against the Uchiha, _never_ even when it would have saved him pain, even then Izuna wasn’t such a fool to miss the way Sarutobi had smiled when they sealed the albino up. Something was going on and Sarutobi was at the middle of it (he had never liked the man, he was a greedy jealous man and Izuna would trust even the Ghost over a man like that) and to make it all worse he was using the Uchiha and _Izuna_ to put his play in place. (also it was just…Izuna hated the Ghost but the way he just_ froze_ when he had seen Burēku was something the younger Uchiha couldn’t get out of his head)

Hikaku looked up from where he was leaning over papers with the Yamanaka elder (Kiku? Maybe?) looking sick, “Izuna” the other Uchiha rasped (god he looked _ill_, the Yamanaka didn’t look much better but it was held back by what looked like a will of steel. “Hikaku?” Izuna asked worriedly “what’s going on?” the other swallowed several times and waved a hand at the papers before lurching up and rushing into the house gagging. Izuna made to follow after him, truly concerned now, but the Yamanaka stopped him “Come here Uchiha and I’ll explain” the man hesitated for a moment before turning back to the elder “What’s going on?” he repeated and she waved for him to sit by the table “Your brother brought me these this morning after he found then in that _monster’s_ things. Burēku” Izuna had never heard anyone say a name with quite that level of bitter hate before “had a history with Tobirama-sama.” the respectful address was new as well “Do you know anything about the training of Guides? No? ha, it’s a lie for the most part, every bit as much torture as some Sentinels are but through - let me just put it this way, the basic Adjustment is categorized as torture by the Yamanaka now. But what happened to Tobirama-sama…well, it’s all right there” she gestured at the paper and Izuna looked at them with trepidation, somehow he was sure that he didn’t want to read these.

* * *

Madara woke in a fast rush as he heard a faint movement on the other side of the door- Hikaku, moving fast and distressed but not worried, emotional, Madara could ignore- and automatically curled tighter around his Guide tucked into his arms. Tobirama stirred and whimpered faintly and Madara’s attention zeroed in on his love flashfire fast, crooning softly until the albino eased again under Madara’s attention; gods but he was beautiful, how had Madara been able to ignore that before? Tobirama was stunning, long strong muscles and china pale skin with the moonlight hair that Madara already loved nosing into; eternal flame Madara was lucky to have this man as his own. And he was Madara’s, now that the Sentinel was paying attention he could feel the bond between them, so strong it felt less like a bond and more like having a piece of himself lodged under Tobirama’s skin and Madara had never felt anything more wonderful. The Uchiha crooned again, nosing closer and brushing gentle kisses over the sharp jaw; he hoped he hadn’t hurt Tobirama by moving so fast. If he had hurt his lover by moving to fast after the death of _that Man_ (Madara hadn’t seen any indication of flashbacks but he had been so out of it he couldn’t be sure he hadn’t missed something) he would never be able to forgive himself or Hikaku (now that he could think clearly the anger bubbling in him over the other Uchiha’s manipulation was held back only by the overwhelming contentment of having his Guide so close).

Tobirama shivered and twisted even closer to Madara, distracting the Uchiha from his angry thoughts as he pet down scarred sides (he hated those scars, not that the marred his Guide but that they were such a visible reminder of _that Man_) and the albino shivered with a sound that was almost a moan (please let him be ok even with Madara moving to fast with sex, the Sentinel couldn’t even bring himself regret it when it was the reason they were bonded). “’dara?” Tobirama’s soft slur almost made Madara jump, “Tobirama? Beloved?” the Uchiha murmured, nosing closer. Tobirama stretched (oooohhh, that felt good) and resettled against Madara with a content sound “’dara, Sentinel” that was – that was _amazing_ to hear, Madara shivered “To’ra, Guide, _mine_”; his words must have jarred Tobirama back to awareness a little because the Senju stiffened, pulling away a little to look at Madara- not that he could see him with the fabric over his eyes- and pushing close the drape over the Uchiha’s lower half at the same time “Madara?” confusion, worry, Madara wanted it to stop. “Easy Guide, you’re _mine_ now, can you feel it? our bond?” there was a hesitation and then Tobirama’s head dropped and Madara could feel his attention turn to the bond and Madara like a sudden cool breeze; Tobirama whimpered subvocal “We – you – you’re going to-“ Madara could already tell where this was going “No, I’m not going to regret it, I promise. You’re my Guide I don’t know if you felt it before but-“ except, wait, that didn’t make sense, he _had _felt Tobirama before. Had known Tobirama as his when feral because- standing at the gates and smelling – Tobirama coming up to him at the festival and asking about his senses- “you knew.” He whispered, “You knew you were my Guide” something in his voice must have been harsher than Madara intended because the albino pulled away, sitting up and curling into himself “Yes.”


End file.
